


Ethereal Space

by Rizel_Arecia



Series: Omegaverse Series [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizel_Arecia/pseuds/Rizel_Arecia
Summary: [Omegaverse] Prajurit militer terpilih dari Earth (republik), Moon (kekaisaran), dan Mars akan bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Misi perburuan Ratu selama setengah tahun; Projek Atalanta-01.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production  
> Warning: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don’t Like, Don’t Read! ;)  
> Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ethereal Space © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

Moon Base.

“Bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Kupikir aku sudah melakukan dengan benar seperti kata Kai.”

Lorong Moon base militer sepi, dan Shun hanya bisa memandang vending machine yang berkelap-kelip. Sepertinya benda itu rusak, sebab ulahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Walau ia meyakini telah melakukan hal yang benar. Dia hanya menekan dua tombol sesuai instruksi Kai!

“Apa yang kamu lakukan?”

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari belakangnya membuat Shun tersenyum ringan, “Sepertinya ada masalah dengan benda ini. Teh hijau yang aku pilih tidak keluar.”

Hajime menatap sosok di hadapannya penuh selidik. Ia kemudian mendekati vending machine yang tampak bermasalah, alisnya berkerut karena benda itu memang terlihat rusak, menyala-nyala secara acak. Ia segera menekan satu tombol, dan sekaleng minuman keluar. Benda itu ternyata berfungsi secara normal meskipun situasinya terlihat aneh.

“Milikmu.” Hajime menyerahkan pada Shun yang terkesan.

“Terima kasih, Hajime- _sama_.” Shun berucap ringan. Ia menerima minuman kalengnya dengan senang.

Hajime masih menatapnya, “Sh—”

“Shun! Kamu berjalan-jalan seenaknya lagi.”

Mereka berdua menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian militer berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pemilik surai putih.

“Hai, Kai.” Shun tampak tidak merasa bersalah, walau Kai jelas terlihat tidak senang karena sikapnya.

“Ah...” Kai menyadari sosok lain berada di sana kemudian, “Hajime, lama tidak bertemu.”

“Ya, itu benar. Lama tak bertemu.” Nada suara Hajime terdengar serius.

“Apakah Shun telah membuat masalah...?” tanya Kai sedikit ragu.

“Eh... aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya.” ujar Shun merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Kai.

Hajime melirik vending machine sekilas. “Tidak ada.”

Kai menghela napas, lalu berdehem pelan, “Syukurlah kalau begitu. Shun, Mikoto- _sama_ sudah menunggumu.”

“Ohh... begitu. Cepat sekali kedatangannya.”

“Karenanya, jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Kami permisi, Hajime.” Kai bersikap formal. “Ini pertemuan yang sangat penting! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu.”

Shun mengiringi langkah Kai, ia melambaikan tangan pada Hajime disertai senyuman. “Sampai jumpa lagi,” kaleng minuman itu menyentuh pipinya, “Dan terima kasih untuk minumannya, Hajime- _sama_.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Apa yang kamu perhatikan, Hajime?” Pandangan Haru tertuju ke lorong yang sepi.

“Omega itu di sini.”

“Omega? Di sini?”

Haru mengelus dagunya, hanya ada beberapa omega di Moon base. Dan itu di bagian logistik, area ini bukan tempat yang akan dituju para omega. “Ah... Sepertinya kau bertemu dengan Shimotsuki Shun? Kebetulan sekali, misi kita selanjutnya berhubungan dengannya. Ini berkas misi kita selanjutnya dan memerlukan persetujuanmu.” Haru memperlihatkan map merah.

Berhubungan dengan omega?

“Pengawalan?”

“Hm, semacam itu?”

“Kenapa kau mengucapkan dengan nada ragu?”

“Lebih seperti perburuan.”

Mereka berjalan beiringan menuju ruang kerja. Map dibuka sekilas untuk melihat-lihat informasi yang ada. Terselip jelas tentang biodata Shimotsuki Shun. Salah satu omega dari keluarga kerajaan. Siapapun bisa mengetahui gender omega karena _collar_ yang dia pakai. Tidak semua omega memakainya.

“Dia jenius dan berbakat lho—” Haru berkomentar. “Tapi Hajime, ini misi yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi menurutmu kenapa omega dari keluarga kerajaan malah turut serta?”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sesi perkenalan formal telah berlalu begitu saja, dan itu tidak seperti mereka belum pernah bertemu. Setidaknya itu antara Hajime, Kai dan Haru. Haru sendiri baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan tuan muda bermarga Shimotsuki itu.

“Teh?”

Haru menawarkan buatannya kepada Shun yang duduk secara elegan di sofa Moon Base, seakan-akan sedang berada di rumah sendiri. Tentunya pangkalan militer tidak senyaman itu.

“Hm, secara repot-repot telah membuatkan untukku, terima kasih.”

“Profilmu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai teh. Walau ya, di sini tidak ada teh berkualitas tinggi.” Haru setengah bercanda.

Shun terkekeh pelan, “Oh, tidak masalah. Aku suka teh yang dibuat secara tulus.”

Setelah menuangkan teh, Haru duduk di single sofa tidak jauh dari tempat Shun duduk. Tatapan Haru tampak meneliti sosok di depannya.

Informasi secara garis besar, ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya kalau boleh dikata, hingga Haru sempat tercengang saat ia mendapatkan berkas di pertemuan rapat divisinya. Walau turut serta dalam tugas seperti ini berarti bahwa kemampuannya juga diakui.

Membunuh calon Ratu Zerg.

Pemimpin dari segala macam alien serangga yang mampu mengacau setiap planet. Dimana menurut penelitian, kelahirannya hanya terjadi dalam beberapa ratus tahun sekali.

Menyerang lebih dulu ribuan alien serangga. Ini bisa nyaris disebut misi bunuh diri.

Bukan berarti Haru meremehkan kekuatan Hajime sebagai salah satu tentara terbaik lulusan akademi militer Earth. Begitu pula dengan beberapa anggota utama yang telah ditetapkan seperti Kai, Shiki, Dai, Shu, Kouki, Aoi, Arata, You— dan dirinya juga, dia rank dua. Dia belum melihat semua list anggota. Tapi faktanya, banyak kadet berbakat yang akan turut serta dalam tugas membunuh ini.

Mana mungkin pihak militer bermaksud mengorbankan mereka begitu saja, kan?

Mereka alpha dan beta terbaik.

Sudah lama sejak dunia mengalami perubahan. Kemajuan teknologi yang signifikan, _Global Warming, World War,_ dan _Apocalypse_. Semua berhasil dilalui umat manusia sampai ketika bumi diserang alien serangga yang disebut Zerg. Mereka menginvasi sebagian besar planet-planet yang ada, termasuk bumi dengan Ratu Zerg sebagai pemimpinnya. Begitu banyak korban dari pihak manusia untuk memusnahkan ratu kala itu. Sungguh kerugian yang sangat besar, namun begitu pemimpin mereka tewas, koloni tersebut menjadi kacau dan melarikan diri.

Walaupun bumi masih dapat dipertahankan, Zerg masih tersebar di sebagian wilayah besar di bumi. Menyebabkan terbaginya beberapa kubu; sebagian manusia berperang mempertahankan bumi dan lainnya memilih untuk menjelajah luar angkasa, hingga akhirnya mereka membangun koloni di Moon dan Mars.

Manusia sekarang telah berevolusi, memiliki kekuatan fisik dan pikiran yang menakjubkan serta maju dalam segala hal setelah berbagai kejadian ini. Beratus tahun berlalu. Populasi manusia terbagi di tiga tempat. Bumi (republik), Bulan (kekaisaran), dan Mars.

Tempat paling aman sekarang adalah bulan, dimana kebanyakan penghuninya adalah para kaum aristokrat. Termasuk sosok bersurai putih yang sedang menikmati teh dengan khidmat.

Ini pertama kalinya prajurit militer dari tiga tempat berbeda akan bergabung karena sang ratu.

Meskipun bukan pertama kali tentang omega yang bergabung di garis depan militer, itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Omega adalah makhluk yang disayangi sekaligus direndahkan. Diciptakan untuk tunduk kepada alpha dan melayani mereka.

Lalu, satu omega ini akan ikut bersama mereka, karena suatu alasan tertentu.

“Bumi, aku ingin tahu seperti apa tempat itu.” Shun memulai pembicaraan.

“Ah ya, kita akan ke bumi sebelum melaksanakan misi. Kau bisa melihatnya secara langsung Shimotsuki- _san_.”

“Shun.”

Haru terdiam sejenak, “Shun- _san_.”

“Shun.”

Haru terkekeh pelan, “Baiklah, Shun.”

Shun bangkit dari duduknya, melihat dari kaca pangkalan tempat mereka berada. Bumi terlihat begitu kecil dan jauh, warna birunya dan terlihat begitu cantik.

“Aku ingin tahu seperti apa tempat kelahiran Hajime. Buku selalu menceritakan bahwa dahulu kala bumi adalah tempat yang sangat indah.”

Sayang sekali sejauh ini Shun masih belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mendatanginya. Meskipun ia sering berkata kalau Bumi adalah destinasi tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi.

Haru tertegun. Bumi telah banyak mengalami kerusakan, namun pepohonan, bunga, laut pegunungan masih ada. Baik karena bertahan, diperbaiki atau diciptakan.

Haru adalah penduduk bumi, ia tinggal di bumi dan menempuh pendidikan di akademi militer bumi. Ia tahu bagaimana perbedaan yang begitu jauh antara bumi dan bulan. Teknologi di bulan lebih maju, namun keindahan alami hanya ada di bumi. Tempat ini dingin dan dipenuhi benda imitasi. Sejauh mata hanya ada bangunan-bangunan menakjubkan dengan sedikit pemandangan hijau buatan. Terkecuali untuk distrik Lacus dan Palus yang dikenal memiliki sebagian keindahan bumi. Haru belum pernah melihat distrik itu secara langsung. Ia hanya pernah mendengar, apel di distrik Palus ada yang berwarna ungu.

“Bumi masih indah.” Haru memegang frame kacamatanya. “Meskipun sebagian besar Zerg masih berada di bumi dan sebagian wilayah menjadi gurun berbahaya karena radiasi.”

Shun segera melangkah menuju Haru, duduk begitu dekat. “Aku ingin melihat laut. Taman bunga yang asli dan hutan!”

“Bukankah ada distrik Lacus?”

“Aku ingin melihat dunia alami yang lebih luas.”

Bagaimanapun juga, keindahan alam di distrik bulan, telah mengalami banyak mutasi dan percobaan. Kadang Haru merasa terkesan ketika mendapati ada bebungaan bermotif polkadot di Moon.

“Tentu kamu bisa. Anggap saja sebagai liburan sebelum misi. Tapi ke hutan...? Itu sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bagus.”

“Kenapa? Hutan adalah tempat yang penuh dengan energi kebaikan. Meskipun banyak kerusakan mendera bumi, mereka bertahan hidup memberikan manfaat klimatogis, ekologis dan hidrolis.” Shun menghentikan perkataannya.

“—dan manfaat ekonomi.”

“Oh, hasil hutan masih diperjual belikan?”

“Dalam jumlah terbatas.”

“Hm...” Shun kembali menyesap tehnya, pembicaraan mereka dapat berlanjut dengan serius, Haru telah memikirkan beberapa bahan obrolan tentang pengaruh global warming pada bumi di masa lalu.

“Haru, ceritakan tentang Hajime padaku!”

“E—eh? Bukan tentang bumi...?”

“Tentang seperti apa kehidupan Hajime di bumi!”

Kenapa tiba-tiba malah pembicaraan ini beralih pada Hajime?

“Kupikir normal saja. Hm, tunggu, kehidupan Hajime tidak bisa dibilang normal... dia mengagumkan. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik.”

“Kalau hal seperti itu aku sudah tahu. Maksudku yang lebih personal, seperti bagaimana ia saat di akademi, seperti apa dia saat makan—aku ingin tahu banyak hal!”

“Shun sepertinya menyukai Hajime, ya?”

“Oh, aku sangat menyukai Hajime!”

“Oke...? Baiklah, dari mana aku harus memulainya...”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kalian akrab dengan cepat,” komentar Hajime. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, tadinya kedua orang itu mengobrol dengan penuh semangat saat ia melewati koridor.

“Kupikir kalian akan segera akrab juga. Shun berkata kalau dia sangat menyukaimu.”

Cukup larut untuk menikmati makan malam di cafetaria hingga tempat itu sepi. Gerakan makan Hajime terhenti sejenak. Haru menyadarinya.

Oh, apakah Hajime tertarik pada omega ini?

Haru ingin mengucapkan candaan seperti itu, namun ekspresi Hajime tampak begitu serius saat itu. Hingga Haru mengurungkan niatnya.

“Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan makanannya?”

“Tidak.”

“Hm... setidaknya makanan di pangkalan ini tidak seburuk paket nutrisi.”

Haru mengingat misi mereka sebelumnya. Seminggu penuh bertahan dengan makanan nutrisi yang hambar untuk mengganjal perut. Kehidupan para kadet ketika di lapangan begitu berat. Namun terlihat begitu gagah ketika berhasil pulang selamat.

“Hei, izinkan aku turut bergabung dengan kalian.”

Mereka menatap kehadiran Kai yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ramen.

“Tentu. Bagaimanapun juga kita akan berada dalam satu tim ke depannya.” Haru mempersilakan.

“Ya! Mohon kerja samanya!” Kai berseru dengan nada semangat. Ia memilih kursi yang berseberangan dengan Haru.

Hajime mengangguk sebagai balasannya, dan Kai menanggapinya dengan maklum. Dengan jelas tahu bagaimana tingkah tuan muda Mutsuki. Mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali dalam acara seremonial, namun ini kali pertama berada dalam misi yang sama.

Haru memandang sekitarnya, mencari seseorang.

“Eh, Shun tidak ikut kemari?”

“Dia ingin istirahat katanya.” Kai menyahut, “Santai sekali memang. Dia selalu seperti itu.”

“Oh~ Kai- _san_ sudah mengenal Shun sejak lama?”

“Kami berkenalan saat akademi tingkat dasar. Namun setelah lulus tingkat dasar, kami menempuh pendidikan yang berbeda. Jadi kami biasanya berkomunikasi jarak jauh.”

Haru mengangguk, saat tingkat dasar, alpha, beta, omega menerima pendidikan yang sama. Setelahnya, di tingkat menengah pertama, omega akan dimasukkan ke akademi khusus omega. Beberapa hanya sekolah biasa untuk mengajarkan omega bagaimana menjalani takdir mereka sebagai pihak terbawah. Pendidikan tingkat akhir tidak wajib bagi mereka, kebanyakan biasanya akan menikah dibanding melanjutkan pendidikan. Berbeda dengan alpha dan beta yang bisa meneruskan ke jenjang lebih tinggi tanpa kesulitan jika dibanding dengan omega. Karenanya, hanya ada beberapa akademi bergengsi yang mau menerima omega berbakat dengan kelas khusus. Kebanyakannya adalah jurusan seni, pendidikan dan kesehatan.

“Kudengar Shun adalah omega terbaik di akademinya.”

“Itu benar, kadang kupikir ia memiliki aura alpha seandainya ia tidak memakai collar omega. Dia memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi dan fisik yang bagus.”

“Cukup bagus untuk ikut misi militer?” alis Hajime berkerut. “Dia bahkan bukan kadet.”

Misi yang mengikut sertakan omega cukup mengejutkan bagi semua orang. Omega legendaris yang berhasil memasuki akademi militerpun harus memotong kalenjar omeganya agar tidak lagi mengalami estrus. Meskipun itu kata lain dari pengebirian bagi omega. Lalu, omega lulusan jurusan seni turut serta dalam misi pemusnahan? Terdengar seperti lelucon.

“Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir ini berbahaya, misi kita selanjutnya masih belum dijelaskan dengan pasti. Tetapi Shun itu—orangnya lebih menyukai ketenangan dan sesuatu yang santai. Hal merepotkan seperti ini, bukan hal yang akan begitu saja ia pilih. Jadi, pasti ada alasan tertentu.” Ujar Kai.

“Aku sudah selesai.” Ucap Hajime sambil mengangkat nampannya. “Aku pergi duluan.”

“O—oh, oke. Kapan-kapan ayo coba latih tanding denganku, Hajime.”

Kai sebenarnya memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjajal kemampuan tuan muda yang terkenal di akademi militer Earth. Terlebih lagi, karena ia adalah orang yang disukai Shun.

Hajime menatap Kai, “Tentu.”

“Oke, aku akan menunggu, Hajime.”

Hajime berlalu.

“Hm~ latih tanding dengan Hajime ya. Menarik juga. Hajime adalah kadet terbaik di akademi kami lho.” Haru mengelus dagunya.

“Haru merendahkan diri. Kau juga salah satu yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu. Apa kau masih ada waktu sekarang? Bagaimana kalau latih tanding denganku?” Kai mengerlingkan matanya.

“Oh, aku tidak yakin bisa melawan alpha sepertimu, Kai. Karena kau juga yang terbaik di akademimu.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jam masih menunjukkan waktu yang terlalu pagi bagi para warga sipil untuk bangun, namun mereka para kadet terbiasa untuk bangun di saat matahari belum terlihat. Mereka telah terbiasa, hingga dimanapun berada, otomatis terbangun begitu saja tanpa perlu melihat jam.

Latihan adalah hal yang bagus. Haru berpikir seperti itu setelah selesai memakai seragamnya. Berjalan menuju ruang latihan gravitasi, ia melihat Shun berdiri menatap ruang latihan dari balik kaca. Tangannya menyentuh kaca, tampak enggan masuk atau mengganggu orang yang berlatih di dalamnya. Sebelum berhasil berniat meraih bahu sang omega sebagai kejutan, Shun menoleh padanya, tersenyum.

“Hai, Haru.”

“Aku bermaksud mengagetkanmu.”

Haru melirik ke dalam ruang latihan dari balik kaca, ada orang lebih dahulu di sana, dan tak di duga orang itu adalah Hajime. Sosok yang biasanya lebih memilih untuk tidur sepuasnya jika mendapat hari libur.

Ia sedang berlatih tanding dengan Kai.

“Apa kau ingin berlatih juga, Shun?”

“Eh, bukankah aku terlihat begitu lembut untuk mencoba bertarung?” Shun memegang pipinya dengan tangan kanan.

Haru tertawa ringan, “Yaa, setahuku anggota bangsawan baik itu alpha, beta ataupun omega pasti pernah dilatih untuk mempertahankan diri.”

“Tidak seberat kalian sih. Aku belum pernah ke padang tandus hanya berbekal senjata dan peluru seperti kalian.”

Shun tampaknya masih mengingat jelas cerita dari Haru ketika mereka mengobrol beberapa waktu lalu. Haru bercerita tentang kisah timnya yang tersesat di Gurun Sahara.

“Ingin melihat dari dekat? Ada batas aman kok. Jadi tidak akan terkena efek pertarungan.”

“Tidak, hari ini cukup di sini saja.” Ucap Shun.

“Kenapa?”

Bukankah jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan memilih untuk melihatnya dari dekat?

“Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Aku bangun terlalu pagi untuk melihat latihan mereka. Sampai nanti.” Shun melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Begitu Haru menoleh kembali pada tempat latihan, kedua orang itu tampak selesai berlatih. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu siapa yang menang. Ia masuk tanpa ragu disertai rasa penasaran.

“Hei, jadi siapa yang menang?”

“Ini cuma latihan biasa, bagaimana bisa ada yang menang dan kalah.” Kai tertawa sambil meraih air mineral yang ada di bangku panjang.

Hajime mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Duduk di bangku panjang dan terlihat lelah. Berapa lama mereka berlatih? Pasti cukup lama.

“Aku tidak menduga kalian akan berlatih tanding secepat ini, padahal aku tertarik untuk mengetahui seperti apa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kai- _san_.”

“Kau tertarik padaku?” Kai tersenyum lebar.

Haru berdehem dan mengoreksi ucapan Kai, “Pada kekuatan spiritualmu.”

“Mau latihan denganku sekarang?”

“Kau baru saja melawan Hajime.”

“Aku punya stamina yang menakjubkan.”

Haru menatap Hajime, dan pemuda itu memberikan ekspresi, _‘terserah kau.’_

Lalu latihan sesi kedua bagi Kai dimulai. Ia memainkan pedangnya sebelum memulai.

“Agar hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat, kau bisa memanggilku Kai saja, Haru.”

“Oke...?” alis Haru sedikit naik, namun ia memasang pose siap untuk bertarung.

Sepertinya tuan alpha itu ingin bermain-main dengannya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Enam belas jam lagi kita akan ke bumi. Kau terlihat begitu tidak sabar.” Kai berucap. Mata birunya tertuju pada Shun yang berdiri di samping jendela kaca pangkalan militer. Ia memperhatikan bumi.

Beberapa bagian terlihat biru, bagian lainnya putih dan hitam.

“Saat ini aku berada pada jarak yang terdekat pada bumi dan juga Hajime- _sama_. Ini menakjubkan sekali.”

“Ya, ya. Kau akan dekat dengannya selama setengah tahun ke depan. Hatimu pasti dipenuhi perasaan bahagia.” Kai menanggapi dengan helaan napas, ia mengambil remote dan menghidupkan layar lcd di ruangan santai—kalau bisa disebut seperti itu. Layar menampilkan berita tentang diperbaharuinya perjanjian kerja sama antara pihak republik bumi dan kekaisaran bulan.

“Oh, itu jelas! Ini akan menjadi waktu yang sangat berharga. Jauh dari rumah, dan berpetualang bersama kalian.”

“Aku berharap kau tidak menganggapnya dengan remeh, Shimotsuki Shun.” Suara dingin dengan langkah tegas terdengar.

“Hajime, nada bicaramu terdengar tidak cukup ramah.” Haru berujar.

Nada bicaranya terdengar kurang bersahabat, namun Shun sepertinya tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, membuatnya terlihat elegan. Seperti _prince_ dengan penampilannya yang memakai kemeja putih berlapis vest. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka bertiga yang memakai seragam militer.

“Aku menanggapinya dengan sangat serius.” Shun berkata lembut, “Karena itulah aku akan menikmatinya.”

Ini suasana yang terasa aneh. Haru melirik Kai, dan ternyata pandangan mereka bertemu. Sama-sama merasa _awkward_.

Haru menepuk tangannya, berusaha mengubah suasana, “Karena sebentar lagi akan ke bumi. Aku memiliki rekomendasi untukmu Shun, ada sebuah cafe yang populer di distrik kami. Kau harus mencobanya.”

“Benarkah? Cafe seperti apa itu?” Shun meraih tangan Haru dan mengajaknya duduk bersebelahan. Hajime menghela napas, namun memilih untuk duduk tidak jauh dari Kai dan turut menonton berita.

Haru menghidupkan smartphonenya, menampilkan layar proyeksi tentang cafe dan menunjukkan foto-foto saat ia berjalan-jalan dengan adiknya sebelum misi.

Hajime hanya melirik mereka sejenak sambil menopang dagu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Aku tidak menduga akan melihat Shun berlatih.” Haru berucap dengan nada terkejut. Ia dan Hajime mendapati dua orang terlebih dahulu berada di ruang latihan gravitasi. Tidak diduga, gerakan Shun mempertahankan diri cukup lincah, terlihat kuat dan indah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seperti sedang menari bersama angin. Di detik berikutnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Shun selalu tersenyum.

Hajime dapat merasakan kekuatan spiritualnya beberapa saat. Besar dan kuat.

Dia memang bukan omega biasa.

Namun latihan itu berakhir begitu cepat. Membuat Haru bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan.

“Kalian sudah selesai?”

“Ya, Shun hanya mau berlatih selama sepuluh menit setiap harinya.” Kai hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.

“Meskipun kelihatannya kau menikmati latihan ini, Shun?” alis Haru berkerut.

“Hm, ada lebih banyak hal yang lebih kunikmati dibanding latihan. Misalnya~ minum teh, makan kue atau tidur.”

“Ah... semuanya terdengar santai sekali.”

“Kau memang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang sangat tinggi.” Komentar Hajime.

“Ya, karena itulah aku turut serta dalam misi ini meskipun aku omega.” Shun menyahut, “Aku akan sangat berguna dalam misi ini, atau bisa dikatakan, tanpaku misi ini mungkin akan gagal.”

Ucapan Shun membuat mereka menahan napas sejenak.

“Aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaan calon ratu Zerg. Aku benar-benar istimewa, bukan?”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi dapat diibaratkan seperti detektor. Semakin tinggi kekuatan spiritual, semakin jauh jarak dan situasi yang dapat dirasakan. Namun tidak banyak orang yang mampu mencapai jarak ratusan mil dan memiliki frekuensi spiritual sama seperti Zerg.

“Kau mengetahui dimana calon ratu berada?” Kai terkejut.

“Huh? Kau juga baru tahu hal ini, Kai?”

Kai mengangguk, “Ini misi tingkat tinggi, dan belum disampaikan secara resmi. Belum ada informasi secara lengkap.”

Mereka akan membahasnya di bumi dengan anggota lain yang turut serta dalam misi.

“Itu juga berarti bahwa sang ratu tahu ada yang mampu mengetahui tempatnya berada. Kami saling mengetahui tempat satu sama lain.” Shun menambahkan.

“Ratu juga merasakannya? Bukankah kalau begitu dia akan memerintahkan koloni serangga untuk membunuhmu?!”

“Kupikir sang ratu belum sekuat itu. Terakhir kali aku hanya bisa merasakan sedikit kehadirannya menjauh. Sepertinya dibawa oleh koloni ke tempat lain.”

“Persembunyian baru?”

“Ya, itu saat aku sedang berkunjung ke Mars.”

“Berarti saat itu Ratu bersembunyi di Mars?”

“Tunggu, dua bulan yang lalu ada serangan besar di pangkalan Mars oleh pasukan Zerg. Apakah itu karena kamu?”

“Hm, itu karena aku. Mereka ingin membunuhku.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kerusakan kubah pelindung tempat penelitian di Mars dua bulan lalu cukup parah. Banyak korban jiwa, karena saat itu adalah waktu kunjungan bagi orang-orang yang berminat menetap di Mars dengan berbagai alasan. Awalnya tidak ada yang tahu alasan jelas kenapa tiba-tiba sekumpulan pasukan alien serangga datang menyerang dari Victoria Crater. Tiada yang menduga ada persembunyian Zerg di tempat itu.

Shun sendiri pergi ke tempat itu bersama dengan Rui—adik sepupunya dalam rangka mengunjungi paman mereka yang merupakan peneliti di sana. Di saat ia memperhatikan alat-alat penelitian di sana dan mencoba beberapa, ia merasakan suatu keanehan. Shun menemukan hal mengejutkan. Dia memiliki frekuensi spiritual yang sama dengan calon ratu.

Ia dapat merasakan keberadaan sang Ratu yang masih dalam kepompong.

Jauh, namun dapat dirasakan. Seakan dia bisa melihat situasi tempat itu.

Bahkan meskipun masih dalam kepompong, calon ratu telah mampu memberikan perintah dengan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk menyerang dan menyembunyikan diri. Ratu memang sehebat kedengarannya.

Kelahiran pemimpin ras serangga alien sudah dekat.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kau terlihat tidak senang, Hajime.”

Haru mengiringi langkah Hajime keluar dari tempat latihan. Rasanya saat ia melawan Hajime kali ini, Haru pikir ia benar-benar akan tergeletak dengan luka parah jika tidak menghadapinya dengan serius. Tatapannya tajam, auranya terasa berat menekan sekitarnya.

“Apa karena hal yang disampaikan Shun tadi?”

Hajime menghela napas, lirikan sekilas ditujukan pada Haru. Haru menanggapinya dengan sabar hingga langkah Hajime terasa lebih lambat.

“Begitulah.”

“Hei, dia sekarang bersama dengan pejuang terhebat. Kita bisa melindunginya—ya bahkan kupikir dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri setelah melihat ia berlatih.”

“Yeah. Dia cukup bagus.”

“Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tidak berpikir ia akan merepotkan karena ia omega, ‘kan?” Haru diam sejenak, lalu kembali menambahkan, “Karena ada omega tanpa mate yang diikutkan dalam misi. Tentu segala kemungkinan telah dipersiapkan. Seperti ruangan khusus yang bisa menahan feromon. Lagipula, sekarang suppresant berbentuk pil dan injeksi cukup aman untuk dipergunakan. Tidak seperti masa lalu, dimana penggunaan dalam jangka panjang dilarang.”

Hajime menghela napas, “Aku tahu hal itu. Aku hanya terkejut karena mendapatkan misi tak terduga seperti ini.”

“Yeah, Hajime memimpin ribuan pasukan di luar angkasa, pasti akan menjadi berita besar di network. Ini akan menjadi misi panjang yang penuh tantangan.”

Misi perburuan Ratu selama setengah tahun.

Projek Atalanta-01.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n: bikin ff genre (romens) science fiction tema futuristik itu ternyata susah sekali. Jadi kalau ada salah, tolong kritik dan sarannya ;w;

ini sebenarnya pengen ala empire au berbalut omegaverse.

istilah-istilah ttg omegaverse kayaknya udah umum kan ya (?)

Zerg itu ras alien berbentuk serangga.

Dan lagi, aku masih ngarep info kalo masih ada yang buka patungan bd kurenai enishi, ajak aku ya ;w; thank you ;w;

21/05/2019

**-Kirea-**


	2. II

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ethereal Space © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I** **I**

“Ini indah sekali.”

“Begitu? Aku sering melihatnya, jadi aku merasa terbiasa.” Nada tanggapan Hajime menyentuh pendengaran dengan tegas. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh tegap. Tempuran angin pada seragam militernya tidak terasa mengganggu.

“Hehe. Kupikir aku akan senang jika dapat tinggal di tempat seperti ini.”

Shun menyusuri pasir putih. Ia mengagumi birunya laut dan langit, luas tak terbatas dan terlihat begitu indah. Ada burung-burung beterbangan, hutan mangrove di kejauhan. Sesuatu yang tidak akan dapat dilihat dari tempat tinggalnya di bulan. Angin bertiup semakin kencang begitu nyata, walau langkah terasa berat, Shun semakin tertarik menantangnya. Dahulu ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa menyentuh air laut, menghirup udara segar bumi. Sekarang, tiap detik hatinya terasa hangat karena perasaan senang.

Gelang komunikasi milik Shun berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian, hanya perlu beberapa detik hingga terdengar seruan Kai dari alat itu, “Kalian harus cepat kembali, ada hal yang harus segera dibahas!”

“Kami akan segera kembali.” Hajime mendekat dan menyahut terlebih dahulu, membuat Kai menghela napas lega disertai tanggapan syukur.

“Ayo kembali.”

“Sayang sekali. Aku ingin berada di sini lebih lama!”

“Masih ada lain waktu.”

Bibir Shun menampilkan lengkungan kurva yang manis, “Ku harap begitu... Aku sangat senang Hajime mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sini.”

“Itu hanya karena aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan mengabaikan jadwal.”

“Oh. Kai pasti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting padamu, karenanya kau yang menemaniku kemari. Benar kan?”

Hajime tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Jarak pangkalan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu ditempuh beberapa ratus meter. Karena pangkalan tempat pesawat mereka mendarat berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Shun mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyusul, “Yaah, kau tidak harus selalu serius setiap saat. Masih ada waktu untuk menikmati masa-masa tenang ini.”

“Kau bisa menikmati situasi semacam ini?”

Hajime memberikan pandangan tidak percaya, masih tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah omega satu ini. Jelas mereka mendapat misi untuk berperang dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Bagaimana bisa itu ditanggapi dengan santai olehnya?

“Ya, aku bisa. Ini situasi terbaik yang bisa aku dapatkan.”

Pandangannya begitu lembut ketika mengucapkannya, sehingga beberapa kata tertahan di bibir Hajime. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shun.

Omega, biasanya berada di tempat paling aman. Menjalani hidup dengan tenang, dan nyaman jika mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Tapi sosok tuan muda satu ini, harus turut serta berjuang.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka adalah wajah-wajah baru, namun dapat dipastikan memiliki kemampuan yang diakui. Haru telah menelaah info di tablet miliknya seraya menatap profil perwira yang nanti akan muncul di tempat rapat. Orang-orang yang merupakan kandidat utama dalam tim inti misi memburu Ratu.

Satsuki Aoi, Uzuki Arata, Takamura Shiki, Izumi Shu, Etou Kouki, Fujimura Mamoru, Hazuki You dan pasangan omeganya, Nagatsuki Yoru.

Mereka memiliki orang-orang berkualifikasi memuaskan di bidangnya. Seperti Mamoru yang berada di bidang biomedis, dan Yoru di divisi logistik. Ada juga Mamiya Takaaki dan Kira Ouka, perwakilan dari Mars, yang sebenarnya tidak pada bidang militer, melainkan _engineer_.

Saat ini, mereka baru bertemu beberapa orang. Masih ada waktu menunggu kedatangan anggota lain sebelum semuanya lengkap berkumpul dalam rapat.

Haru dapat melihat jelas kebahagiaan Shun ketika melihat kemunculan omega lain di antara situasi berat ini. Ia segera menghampirinya, meraih lengannya dengan nada bicara akrab.

Sekarang ia mempertanyakan statusnya, karena terjebak dalam keadaan menikmati kehidupan santai ala Shimotsuki Shun.

“Yoru~ haruskah aku mencoba ini atau yang satunya?”

“Rekomendasiku yang satu ini, Shun- _san_.”

“Oh~ aku akan mencobanya!”

“Haru- _san_ , bagaimana denganmu?”

“Eh? Ah, ada banyak menu baru. Tapi aku suka rasa matcha, kurasa aku akan memesan itu saja.”

“Haru, apa yang kau lamunkan?” Shun meletakkan buku menu perlahan, ia menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

“Bukan apa-apa,” Haru menggeleng pelan, kafe yang ia rekomendasikan sebagai destinasi utama ketika berada di bumi menjadi tempat mereka berada sekarang. Cukup ramai, namun suasana damai dapat dinikmati khusus bagi pengunjung di lantai empat. Begitu banyak pemandangan hijau di sekitar mereka. Berbagai tanaman hijau menjalar menghiasi dinding, hingga atap kafe. Dekorasinya telah berubah banyak dari terakhir kali Haru kemari.

Saat ini bisa dikatakan adalah jam bebas bagi mereka. Bagi petugas seperti mereka—tidak termasuk Shun—bisa bersantai dan jalan-jalan seperti ini merupakan saat yang langka. Jika Haru ingat, sudah lama sekali semenjak liburannya dapat dijalani sedamai ini. Hari liburnya biasa berakhir dengan terkapar di kasur dorm atau kasur rumah sakit karena patah tulang. Mumpung sedang berada di bumi dalam keadaan sehat, kali ini ia memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus menepati janji untuk menemani dua orang ini. Ia kembali mengecek smartphonenya untuk sekedar mengecek notifikasi setelah mengirimkan pesan pada adiknya pagi tadi. Dia lebih suka menggunakannya dibanding gelang komunikasi.

“Haru, aaa—”

Haru tidak menyadari ketika ia secara refleks membuka mulutnya. Mendapati rasa manis dari krim menyentuh indera perasanya.

Ini cheese cake.

“Bagaimana? Enak?”

“Hmm...” Haru mengangguk. Berusaha mengunyah sebelum menelan objek yang tiba-tiba dia makan.

“Hehe. Haru terlihat lucu~ Yoru, kau juga harus mencobanya.”

“Uh, aku ingin menikmati parfait yang aku pesan terlebih dahulu.”

Pesanan mereka sudah diantarkan, dan astaga, siapa yang bisa menghabiskan pesanan sebanyak ini? Haru ingat ia hanya memesan matcha, namun begitu tersadar, semua jenis kue yang ada di buku menu memenuhi meja mereka!

“Shun ... kau benar-benar bermaksud untuk menikmati hidup ya...?”

“Oh, kupikir kita bertiga pasti bisa menghabiskannya!”

“Kita...?”

“Haha...” Yoru berkeringat dingin. Itu berarti bahwa dirinya juga harus turut serta.

Setelah ini Haru tidak akan makan cake selama beberapa waktu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karena pergi ke hutan tanpa persiapan bukanlah hal yang dapat direkomendasikan bagi pemula terhadap lingkungan bumi. Haru mengajak mereka berdua menuju arboretum terkenal tidak jauh dari perbatasan kota.

“Sudah lama semenjak aku bisa menikmati pemandangan seperti ini.” Haru bergumam.

Kebun botani ini tampak seperti dunia dengan tumbuhan yang mekar di musim semi. Indah dan berwarna. Ia merasa kagum pada bumi setelah sekian lama jauh dari tempat asalnya.

“Aku juga,” ucap Yoru. “Aku dan You telah menetap di pangkalan Moon selama setengah tahun. Jadi rasanya seperti lupa suasana sejuk seperti ini.”

Nagatsuki Yoru, omega ini telah memiliki mark di belakang lehernya. Berarti dia memiliki pasangan alpha yang mengikatnya. Lulus dengan nilai memuaskan di akademi bumi, dan mengikuti pasangannya yang mendapatkan tugas di bulan. Sungguh setia sekali. Sekarang, ia juga ikut serta dalam misi level SSS ini, selain karena Hazuki You turut serta, ia memiliki banyak kecakapan. Salah satunya untuk menemani Shun yang cukup eksentrik.

“Kamu tidak mengunjungi keluargamu?”

“Ehm, besok. Bersama dengan You.” Ia berucap malu-malu. Sungkan karena hanya mereka yang berstatus pasangan mate dalam tim utama ini. “Aku sudah bilang pada putriku kalau besok kami akan pulang.”

“Oh...”

Hm?

“Putrimu?!” Haru tidak mengetahui detail ini.

Yoru menjelaskan kalau putrinya, Akane sekarang tinggal bersama orang tua You di bumi. Ia bahkan menunjukkan foto-foto gadis kecil manis pada Haru dengan penuh aura bahagia.

Gadis kecil ini sangat mirip dengan Yoru.

Menyadari satu sosok tidak turut campur dalam percakapan. Mereka memperhatikan Shun begitu ceria memperhatikan segala jenis tanaman yang ada.

“Lihat, lihat, ini bunga _Jasminum sambac_ kan? Benar-benar cantik seperti di buku.”

“Oh, ini pohon _Erythrina caffra_!”

“Haru, foto aku di tempat ini!”

“Kita bertiga juga harus mengambil foto bersama di tempat ini!”

“Ini... pohon _Prunus serrulata_.”

 “Ya, itu... pohon Sakura.”

Shun menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk merasakan energi alam sekitarnya. Aura tempat ini, sangat bagus.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Haru sengaja memilih rute berbeda. Melewati area pinggiran hutan walau berarti memutar lebih jauh. Dia pikir Shun akan senang melihat suasana seperti itu. Tanpa di duga, Shun cukup tenang. Begitu tenang hingga Haru merasa ada yang salah. Ia melihat dari kaca atas mobil.

“Shun?”

“Ssst.”

Shun meletakkan jari di depan mulutnya. “Kita memiliki senjata?”

“Ya. Tapi hanya beberapa senjata berkekuatan rendah.”

Mereka tidak bisa membawa senjata berbahaya dalam keramaian. Lagi pula area ini harusnya cukup aman.

“Kenapa Shun- _san_?”

“Sesuatu mendekat.”

Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus.

“Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang di tempat ini ada Zerg...?”

Meskipun tempat ini sepi karena merupakan jalanan yang jarang dilewati orang banyak, tidak ada laporan tentang kecelakaan atau bahaya di tempat ini sejauh yang diketahui Haru. Mendengar ucapan Shun, ia segera menghidupkan alat detektor di mobil.

Benar saja, ada objek yang mendekat begitu cepat. Saat melihat ke depan, terlihat laba-laba besar sejenis Solifugae berada di jalur mereka, seakan menunggu untuk ditemui. Haru segera menginjak rem.

Bagaimana mungkin ada monster seperti itu di tempat ini?!

“Yoru, hubungi markas pusat!”

“Baik!” dengan cekatan Yoru segera menghubungi dengan media komunikasi di tangannya.

Semburan benang dari mulut laba-laba menahan gerakan mobil. Mereka terjebak di dalam mobil. Secepat kilat, Yoru melemparkan senjata pada Haru dan Shun. Ia memasukkan beberapa peluru ke dalam pistol di tangannya. Setelah berusaha membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa, mereka segera keluar dan menyadari bahwa laba-laba raksasa mengarah cepat menuju mereka.

Dengan refleks yang bagus, tembakan Yoru mengenai laba-laba untuk memperlambat gerakannya. Namun senjata mereka tidak cukup kuat. Haru berlari dengan cepat seraya mengaktifkan pedang energi, memotong benang-benang yang mengarah pada mereka.

Serangan meluncur menuju Shun, membuat Haru dan Yoru berseru cemas.

“Shun!”

“Shun- _san_! Gunakan pedangnya!”

Shun segera mengelak dari semburan sang antropoda, namun sang monster masih bermaksud menyerang ke arahnya.

“Eh, bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Aku tidak tahu!”

“Aktifkan dengan kekuatan spiritualmu!”

“Benda ini tidak berfungsi!” Shun terus melarikan diri dari serangan musuh dengan gerak cepat sambil mengguncang senjata di tangannya.

“Bagaimana mungkin benda itu rusak, tadi pagi baik-baik saja!” Yoru berucap dengan nada bingung.

“Kita harus lari.”

“Berpencar!”

“Yoru, lari dengan Shun menuju barat. Aku akan ke arah sebaliknya.” Titah Haru sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. “Bantuan pasti akan segera tiba. Kita hanya harus bertahan.”

“Baik! Ayo Shun- _san_!” Yoru segera menarik tangan Shun untuk segera berlari mengikutinya.

Meskipun Haru mencoba menarik perhatian sang laba-laba, monster itu tampaknya tertarik pada Shun dan mengejar mereka menuju barat.

“Oh, tidak...” Haru merasa depresi, dan berlari menyusul kearah yang dituju keduanya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebagian hal yang diingat oleh Haru adalah, dirinya terlempar beberapa meter ketika menangkis gerakan tangan laba-laba. Ia ingat Yoru terluka di lengan, dan Shun menggunakan pistol dengan level keakuratan bagus. Namun monster itu terlalu besar untuk ditangani mereka yang memiliki senjata kelas rendah. Siapa duga di bumi, di bagian wilayah aman justru muncul sosok Zerg?

Penglihatannya Haru memburam ketika rasanya ia seperti melihat gerakan tangan zerg tertahan beberapa saat ketika nyaris mengarah pada Shun. Kemudian suara pesawat tempur yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya.

Itu bantuan...

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bantuan datang dari Kai dan Hajime, hanya mereka berdua pada awalnya. Namun dengan senjata yang lengkap. Hajime melawan laba-laba dengan cekatan, dan berhasil melukai dalam beberapa kali serangan. Senjata level tinggi memang mengagumkan. Begitu pula penampilan orang ini.

“Shun!” Kai berseru dan melemparkan sebuah katana—pedang klasik, bermotif indah pada gagangnya. Tidak diduga, ia turut bertarung dan berhasil melukai salah satu kaki laba-laba. Itu pedang kerajaan yang pernah Hajime dengar. Ia tidak menduga katana itu akan dimiliki oleh Shun, karena Shun bukanlah pewaris kerajaan. Tapi ia bertarung dengan baik. Selebihnya, mereka bertiga—termasuk Kai, bekerja sama dengan selaras. Hingga sang Solifugae tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Memastikan kedua partner jalan-jalannya dalam keadaan baik dan ditangani para medis, Shun terlihat lega setelah berlari menghampiri mereka.  

“Kau bertarung dengan baik.” Komentar Hajime dari belakangnya.

Mata Shun membulat, percakapan dimulai antara mereka, “Terima kasih pujiannya, Black King. Sebenarnya aku tidak cukup baik dengan benda teknologi tinggi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Mereka selalu berakhir rusak atau tidak berfungsi karena diriku.”

“Begitu?”

Mungkin itu sebabnya _vending machine_ waktu itu rusak?

—Juga pedang energi tidak bisa digunakan oleh Shun.

“Karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata milik kalian, dan aku adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Pedang ini dititipkan padaku.” Shun memainkan pedang itu dengan mudah.

“Meskipun terlihat sederhana, itu pedang yang benar-benar kuat. Pedang energiku patah beberapa kali karenanya.” Kai berkacak pinggang. “Aku penasaran ia dibuat dari apa.”

Beberapa petugas datang untuk meneliti tubuh sang laba-laba, sedangkan Yoru dan Haru telah ditangani tim medis. Mereka segera berangkat menuju pangkalan bersama tim.

Shun menerawang keluar kaca pesawat, “Kuharap Haru dan Yoru tidak terluka parah.” Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bersalah.

Pergerakan laba-laba yang terhenti beberapa saat, Hajime ingin menanyakan sebab hal itu. Namun ia rasa tidak tepat untuk menanyakannya sekarang, ia menduga itu ada hubungannya dengan spiritual Shun. Itu pasti penyebab beberapa benda tidak berfungi di tangan Shun.

“Mereka petugas pilihan, tentu saja mereka akan baik-baik saja.” Hajime berucap pasti.

“Yeah, kupikir juga begitu. Haru sangat kuat, kau tahu.” Kai menambahkan.

“Laba-laba itu, tampaknya ia muncul memang karena kekuatan spiritualku.” Shun menatap kedua rekannya. “Karena terlalu senang, aku menggunakannya saat berada di arboretum. Frekuensi spiritualku pasti sampai pada Zerg di jarak terdekat denganku. Laba-laba itu pasti menyadari aku bukan ratu mereka. Aku tidak menduga hal seperti ini terjadi. Aku harus minta maaf pada Haru dan Yoru, juga kalian.”

“Yaah, siapa yang bisa menduga, zerg bisa memasuki kubah pelindung wilayah ini tanpa teridentifikasi. Bahkan ditemukan satu laba-laba raksasa lain di dalam hutan. Itu berarti pengawasan tempat ini masih tidak cukup baik.” Kai berkata dengan santai, tapi pandangan matanya terlihat serius.

“Hal itu akan segera ditangani pihak pemerintah bumi. Tapi aku setuju bahwa pengawasan tempat ini masih kurang.” Hajime menyahut.

“Karena ini wilayah perbatasan?” Kai mempertanyakannya. “Kau yakin pasukan kalian memilih pergi berburu ke _outer space_ , sementara level keamanan _Home_ sendiri seperti ini?”

“Kelalaian petugas patroli disini akan dipertanggungjawabkan. kau sebaiknya tidak meremehkan semua pasukan militer bumi, Kai.”

“Huh? Kenapa kalian seperti melemparkan perkataan sarkastik? Kupikir ini salahku?”

Hajime melirik Shun, “Bisa dikatakan begitu.”

Ugh. Shun merasa tertohok ketika diiyakan Hajime.

“Bagusnya adalah Solifugae itu menyerang kalian—anggota militer, bukan masyarakat biasa. Jadi setidaknya tidak ada korban warga sipil, dan itu juga berkat kamu yang menggunakan kekuatan spiritual.”

“Oh, jadi jika bukan karena aku, entah kapan Solifugae bisa saja muncul menyerang warga yang lewat.”

Kai menghela napas, “Jangan merasa bangga, kita tidak tahu berapa zerg yang mencapai frekuensi spiritualmu dan mengejar.”

“Kupikir jarak jangkaunya tidak terlalu jauh. Karena jika benar ada banyak zerg di sekitar sini, mereka pasti sudah muncul sedari tadi.” Shun menjelaskan. “Lagipula, aku juga bisa merasakan frekuensi mereka jika berada dekat jangkauanku. Sebenarnya kekuatanku ini keren sekali, ya.”

“Setelah ini, kau akan dimarahi Tsukishiro- _san_.” Ucap Hajime.

“Juga mendapat hukuman dari Tsukishiro- _san_.” Kai menambahkan.

“Ehh...”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru membuka matanya, seketika itu juga rasa sakit menyapanya. Alisnya berkerut, dan sosok yang tertangkap pandangannya adalah Shun.

“Kau sudah bangun.”

Ia disambut suara yang tenang dan lembut.

“Uh, ya. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Berapa lama aku tertidur?” Haru mencoba bangun.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Lengan Yoru terluka, tapi akan segera sembuh. Kau telah tidur selama lima jam.”

Haru melirik teko dan gelas teh yang ada di meja nakas. Omega ini mungkin saja menjaganya.

“Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat dulu, tuan perwira.”

“Hei, aku tidak luka separah itu.”

Meskipun rasanya sakit, tubuhnya masih bisa digerakkan, jadi Haru yakin tidak ada tulang patah. Musuh yang mereka hadapi memang berat, namun Haru telah memiliki beberapa pengalaman tentang bertahan dalam menunggu datangnya bantuan.

“Kau tidak perlu cemas.” Haru menambahkan.

“Yeah. Kalian bertarung dengan sangat keren!” Mata Shun berbinar untuk beberapa saat, namun secepat angin berhembus, ekspresinya berubah, “Ke depannya akan lebih sulit dengan musuh yang lebih banyak, ya?”

“Sepertinya begitu, kita juga tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat dan semakin kuat.”

Shun tersenyum tipis, “Aku suka pemikiran positif seperti itu.”

_...Sepertinya aku akan baik-baik saja bersama tim ini._

**[Ethereal Space]**

“Pikirkan, kita baru saja selesai dengan misi di Crisium. Sekarang kita harus ke bumi.” Shiki melipat kedua tangannya. Mereka bahkan baru mendapat libur dua hari.

“Yeah. Padahal kupikir bisa berada di rumah lebih lama,” Shu menghela napas pelan, _family time_ -nya berakhir begitu saja. Sepertinya hanya Dai yang terlihat bersemangat.

“Ada banyak air di bumi. Aku ingin mencoba berenang di lautnya.” Dai menyahut jujur. Ia tahu pangkalan militer bumi berada dekat dengan laut.

“Oh, Dai belum pernah ke bumi?”

Dai menggeleng. Ia mengepalkan tangan, “Ini pengalaman yang aku nantikan.”

“Aku beberapa kali ke bumi, sayangnya hanya untuk urusan misi.” Shiki tidak banyak berkomentar.

“Bumi ya...” Shu menerawang, ia pernah tinggal di bumi saat kecil. Namun sekarang sudah lupa bagaimana detailnya. Pernah beberapa kali berkunjung dengan alasan pribadi. Ia mengenal bumi sebagai tempat yang ramah. “Lautnya memang sangat indah. Memiliki warna biru yang memberikan kedamaian, kupikir.”

Eichi selalu mengatakan Shu memiliki manik seindah langit bumi.

“Tsubasa akan marah padaku karena rencana kami berantakan.” Shiki semakin merasa terpuruk.

“Moodnya akan membaik jika kamu menebusnya dengan benar, Shiki.” Dai menepuk bahunya. “Misalnya menemaninya shopping.”

“Ide bagus. Aku akan segera memintanya otw ke bumi untuk shopping.”

“Tidak... bukan begitu maksudku...” Dai berucap lemah.

Setelahnya, Tsubasa memang protes, kenapa rencana mereka batal tiba-tiba. Makin berang ketika Shiki justru memintanya ke bumi.

_(Meminta aku ke bumi hanya untuk shopping?! Sekalian liburan dong!)_

Kapan lagi bisa memiliki waktu kencan di bumi, walau mungkin hanya beberapa jam.

 _(Oke.)_ Semua biaya ditanggung Shiki.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Bagaimana bisa... kita baru saja sampai pangkalan, tapi langsung dipinta melawan laba-laba super besar seperti itu.” Arata mendaratkan wajah di meja.

“Tapi Arata telah bekerja dengan baik.” Aoi memberikan pujian. Sementara Hajime dan Kai pergi menuju tempat Shun berada, dirinya dan Arata mendapat perintah untuk melawan Solifugae yang muncul di tempat lain. Mereka melewatkan kesempatan bertemu pangeran bulan itu lebih cepat.

“Aku ingin satu tim dengan Hajime- _san_... aku ingin melihat betapa kerennya penampilannya. Aku sangat _excited_ untuk bertemu dengannya.”

“Bilang saja kau ingin menyerahkan misi pembantaian sepenuhnya pada Hajime- _san_.”

“Yep.”

“Jadi Arata tidak senang satu tim denganku melawan Solifugae tadi?”

“Aoi~ mana mungkin begitu. Hanya saja, aku memang benar-benar ingin melihat kehebatan Hajime- _san_ dari dekat. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa Shimotsuki Shun- _san_.”

“Kita akan segera bertemu dengannya setelah ini, kan.”

“Aku ingin tahu apakah Shimotsuki Shun- _san_ sangat mempesona seperti yang mereka katakan~”

Menampilkan info yang didapat, Aoi melihat foto sang pangeran bulan lagi, “Selain mempesona, dia juga terkenal karena kepandaiannya. Dia punya banyak follower di sosmed.”

Si pirang menjawab dengan serius hingga Arata menghela napas panjang.

“Kita juga punya pangeran bumi yang begitu _charming_ hingga mataku selalu tertuju padanya.”

Aoi tertawa, “Aku tidak bisa membandingkan diriku dengannya.”

“Ah~ senyuman lebar itu~ lihat betapa memikatnya Aoi- _ouji_!”

“Arataaa!”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Mamoru? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat  ke pangkalan utama...” Sejenak Kouki terdiam, melihat rekannya ini memeluk pot pachira di kebun botani pangkalan militer mereka.

“Aku sedang memberikan salam perpisahan pada pachira- _kun_.”

Kouki mengangguk pelan, “Oke...?”

Kebun botani ini, biasanya diurus oleh Mamoru. Beberapa tumbuhan aneh di sini merupakan hasil uji coba. Ada berbagai macam tanaman yang harus dipelihara dan dikembangkan. Termasuk yang hampir punah. Untuk beberapa saat memikirkan hal-hal random, ucapan dari Mamoru menyadarkannya.

“Kou- _kun_!”

“Ya?”

Menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih muda menuju bagian lain kebun botani, Mamoru tampak antusias menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. “Mereka telah mekar.”

“...indah sekali.”

“Padahal baru saja berhasil mekar, tapi sekarang harus ditinggal pergi...”

Wisteria. Dahulu merupakan bunga yang tidak asing di bumi, namun kini sudah jarang terlihat. Terutama di area pangkalan militer bumi. Kouki ingat bahwa alasan Mamoru menanamnya adalah untuknya. Hanya karena ia berkata; ingin melihat bunga wisteria.

Ia melihat bagaimana Mamoru memilih bibit, menanam bij dan melakukan proses perawatan.

Kouki berdehem, “Kita—sepertinya masih memiliki waktu untuk mengaguminya.”

Karena kedamaian seperti ini akan segera berakhir, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu yang tersisa dengan tenang.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n:

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhiri chapter ini. Juga menentukan a/b/o mereka, walau sebelumnya sudah aku atur. Aku bahkan bingung menentukan Haru; haruskah ia alpha, beta atau omega (yang menyamar??) Orz.

19/06/2019

**-Kirea-**


	3. III

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ethereal Space © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian besar anggota terpilih, Kai mengenal mereka cukup baik.  Meskipun jika melihat dari data yang diberikan, rasanya seperti memiliki _feeling_ berbeda. Seperti wajah Aoi dan Arata terlihat begitu serius pada foto profil—sedangkan Kai telah mengetahui bagaimana sifat mereka. Informasi mengejutkan hanya tentang Mamoru yang lahir di Moon tapi tinggal di bumi. Kai tidak menduga hal itu. Melihat hubungan baiknya dengan Kouki, Kai pikir mereka sesama penghuni bumi. Karena kultur antar planet berbeda, cukup sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri antar satu dengan yang lainnya. Mamoru terlihat seperti penghuni bumi pada umumnya.

“Mau pergi?” Kai yang membaca data dari tablet menatap sosok yang keluar dengan pakaian kasual.

“Ya, aku sudah bilang akan pulang ke rumah hari ini.” Haru mengangguk. Ia terlihat berbeda ketika memakai pakaian normal, tampak lebih santai dan lembut. Biasanya ia terlihat seperti perwira serius dan tekun.

“Huh? Tubuhmu sudah tidak apa-apa?”

“Aaa—tidak separah kelihatannya. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?” Haru menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. “Lagi pula, sudah lama aku tidak pulang.”

Kai bangkit dari duduknya, “Kalau begitu aku mau ikut.”

“Ikut kemana...?”

“Ikut keluar markas, aku ingin jalan-jalan di bumi. Bisa bareng setengah perjalanan ‘kan? Aku harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk adik-adikku.”

Haru nyaris berpikiran bahwa Kai bermaksud ikut ke rumahnya.

“Oke... tapi setidaknya mungkin kau perlu mengganti seragam militermu.”

“Oh, kau benar. Tunggu aku satu menit!”

“Tidak perlu terburu-buru...”

Namun pemuda itu sudah melesat pergi. Haru melirik detik jamnya yang berjalan.

Oke, sisa 58 detik lagi.

Apakah Kai bisa tepat waktu?

Dia bisa.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Markas sepi ya...” Shun duduk di ruang berkumpul. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Menatap jam digital di dinding, masih jam sembilan pagi. Hajime mungkin tidur karena mereka masih memiliki waktu santai. Kai bilang ingin jalan-jalan ke kota. Ia harus membelikan oleh-oleh khas bumi untuk adik-adiknya. Awalnya Shun tidak terima karena izin untuk ikut keluar dirinya ditahan. Hingga akhirnya tenang setelah Kai bilang ia akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuknya. Haru pulang ke rumah, begitu juga You dan Yoru yang telah pulang ke kota mereka sejak kemarin pagi. Pertemuan dengan calon anggota mereka baru akan terjadi nanti malam. Seandainya ia tidak sibuk di ruang penelitian bersama Tsukishiro, ia pasti bisa (menyelinap) ikut pergi ke kota.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia dilarang pergi keluar markas oleh Tsukishiro. Ia tertangkap basah menggunakan kekuatan spiritual di arboretum dan juga sengaja memakainya saat melawan monster laba-laba.

“Yaa—ini sungguh membosankan...”

_Ketika kau berada di tempat yang bagus, menyenangkan dan indah tapi tidak bisa menjelajahinya, rasanya sungguh mengecewakan!_

“Tapi, jika aku hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini tidak masalah kan?” Shun bergumam pelan dan memutuskan jawabannya sendiri. _Tentu tidak apa-apa!_

Dengan mudah ia menggesek id card miliknya, yang seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan. Tentu saja id card miliknya telah di sita, namun Shun masih memiliki cadangan—yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Kai.

Hanya ada lautan luas saat pandangan ditujukan ke depan. Ombak mendekati daratan untuk menghempas bebatuan karang dan tebing. Suaranya menerpa pendengaran tanpa jeda. Sangat alami dan mengesankan. Ini bukan pemandangan yang akan membuat bosan untuk dinikmati berlama-lama. Terutama bagi Shun, ia menyukai banyak hal tentang bumi. Ada penyesalan tentang insiden mengejutkan kemarin, namun setidaknya dia sudah menikmati berjalan-jalan di beberapa tempat yang ia inginkan.

Tempat ini, apa ia bisa mengunjunginya lagi nanti?

Pada akhirnya, bumi pun tidak sepenuhnya aman. Di suatu tempat, di bumi mungkin ada zerg berkembang biak secara tersembunyi. Terutama di wilayah radiasi yang tak terjamah manusia.

**Deg!**

Mendadak menahan napas, Shun merasakan energi spiritual besar mengarah tiba-tiba padanya. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati tatapan tajam menuju padanya.

“Seingatku, kau dilarang untuk pergi keluar.”

Bagaimana bisa orang ini tiba-tiba muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran? Entah karena Shun terlalu menikmati waktu santainya, atau keahlian mengendap-endap Hajime memang tinggi.

_‘Oh ya, dia memang orang yang sehebat itu.’_

Shun memandang Hajime penuh makna.

“Black King, markas sangaaat membosankan. Lagi pula, aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh, bukan?” Shun mengucapkan pembelaan diri. Ia menautkan tangannya dibalik punggung, “Kau tentu sudah tahu kalau aku sangat ingin mengunjungi bumi. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati pemandangannya.”

Kenapa pertemuan ini diadakan di bumi, bukan di tempat lain?

Katanya itu karena Shun memintanya langsung pada para atasan. Anggota kerajaan memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Terdengar seperti mereka bisa mendapatkan apa saja semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mereka memiliki kekuasan dan tempat yang tinggi sejak terlahir ke dunia.

Meskipun sama-sama dari keluarga bangsawan, namun bumi mengadopsi sistem pemerintahan republik. Jadi keluarga bangsawan sulit turut banyak andil jika tidak memiliki kemampuan memadai untuk masuk dalam pemerintahan, baik dalam bidang politik atau militer. Tentu berbeda dengan Moon yang mana sepenuh kekuasaannya berada di tangan keluarga kerajaan. Namun, Hajime mengerti dengan baik, bahwa persaingan dalam memperebutkan tahta kerajaan-pun tidak mudah. Penuh intrik di dalamnya. Bahkan caranya lebih kejam, berusaha memiliki kedudukan dengan saling melukai keluarga sendiri, bersaing melawan saudara sendiri.

Dunia seperti apa yang dimiliki sosok pemilik surai putih di depannya ini?

“Seharusnya kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu, atau meminta perwira lain menemanimu. Akan ada keributan seandainya mereka tahu kau menghilang begitu saja.”

“Oh? Berarti Hajime yang pertama kali menyadari aku tidak ada di markas? Aku pikir aku sudah mengelabui kamera pengawas dengan baik!”

Hm... Hajime segera berpikir bahwa orang ini pasti memiliki hobi melarikan diri sewaktu kecil. Seperti dirinya.

“Aku berpikir akan segera kembali kok, dalam waktu satu jam lagi. Tanpa ketahuan.” Shun menatap laut, “Kupikir mereka akan bosan menemaniku memandangi laut. Jadi lebih baik sendiri.”

Sebenarnya Hajime telah melihatnya hanya diam saja selama beberapa waktu. Bagi beberapa orang, berdiam diri seperti ini memang tampak membosankan.

“Tapi sekarang sudah ada Hajime, berarti bukan masalah kan? Kau bisa menemaniku di sini.”

Shun berbalik, kembali menikmati keheningan yang diterpa deru angin laut. Surainya ditiup angin dengan lembut. Seperti ia tahu bahwa Hajime tidak akan marah atau memaksanya kembali begitu saja.

Mereka hanya diam seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama.  

**[Ethereal Space]**

Nyaris menggunakan kendaraan 4WD untuk berangkat, Haru langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya menggeleng pada Kai. Kemarin rasanya hal semacam ini terjadi, tapi karena Shun.

_(Shun berkata; why?! Mobil 4wd keren! Oh, apakah kita pakai limosin saja?)_

“Kau sudah beberapa kali ke bumi ‘kan? Kalau hanya untuk jalan-jalan, kita sebaiknya menggunakan mobil normal—biasa.”

“Kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada mobil biasa kemarin? Rusak parah karena Zerg. Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya menggunakan mobil yang kuat.”

“Pertama, wilayah bumi tidak semuanya seberbahaya itu, kedua; untuk hal informal, kita tidak diwajibkan memakai mobil itu, ketiga; orang-orang bisa panik melihat mobil 4wd melewati tempat umum, keempat; aku lebih tahu tentang keadaan bumi dibanding dirimu, Kai. Kelima...”

“Oke. Mari kita pakai mobil standar bumi.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Rumah Haru memiliki jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Hajime. Berada di lingkungan yang sama membuat pasti informasi bahwa kedua orang itu adalah teman masa kecil. Berteman, satu jurusan akademi, lalu pekerjaan juga sama. Haru adalah sosok yang membuat banyak orang terkejut dengan kemampuannya. Ia hampir menyerahkan hak guna kemudi pada Kai dengan kata perpisahan, sebelum adiknya berseru.

“ _Nii-san_ telah pulang!”

Tadinya Hina sedang menyiram bunga di depan halaman. Namun bunyi mobil berderu membuatnya menduga sang kakak telah sampai. Memastikan dengan melihat dari balik pagar bahwa tebakannya benar, Hina berseru sambil lari ke rumah dan menyampaikan pada penghuni rumah, “ _Kaa-san_ , _Nii-san_ mengajak seseorang ke rumah!”

Tangan kanan Haru terangkat meraih ruang kosong, belum sempat mengatakan apapun pada adiknya. Gadis kecil itu menghilang begitu saja.

Awalnya Kai pikir ia bisa saja dengan mudah menolak ajakan untuk berkunjung ke rumah rekan satu timnya ini. Tetapi tanpa diduga, ia sekarang berada di ruang tamu. Mengobrol dengan pemilik rumah sambil minum teh.

Haru; orang ini sepertinya jarang pulang, juga mengajak teman berkunjung. Meskipun sebenarnya Kai juga tidak memiliki tujuan masuk ke rumah tempat Haru tinggal.

Kai terkenal. Bukan karena ia artis, tapi ia memiliki popularitas setara mereka. Ia perwira andalan di Moon. Sebelum berpamitan pergi dengan alasan ingin mencari oleh-oleh khas bumi, adik dan ibu Haru meminta berfoto bersamanya. Lalu rasanya seperti diusir dari rumah sendiri, sang ibu menyarankan agar Haru menemani Kai mencari oleh-oleh. Tentunya, karena Haru tahu seluk-beluk kota ini. Haru ingin ber- _facepalm_.

_Ibunda, apakah engkau tidak rindu pada anakmu ini...?_

Kenapa ia malah disuruh pergi dengan alpha ini...?

_Hina, bukankah kamu bilang kangen pada kakakmu ini, bantuin dong..._

Haru hanya membatin.

Kai telah menolak halus saran itu. Ia tahu Haru ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya, tapi tanpa sadar ia malah mengusik rencana itu.

Hina melirik sang ibu, lalu kakaknya.

“Kalau begitu ayo jalan bareng-bareng, aku juga ingin mencari hadiah untuk Kurisu- _chan_. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan _nii-san_ , sekaligus Haru- _nii_ bisa menemani Fuduki- _san_!”

Akhirnya Kai pergi bersama Haru dan Hina. Sang ibu melambaikan tangan disertai senyuman.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru sedikit terkejut mendapati Hajime dan Shun bertanding catur di ruang istirahat. Juga tidak menduga Shun cukup hebat dalam permainan itu. Wajah Hajime terlihat serius dengan dahi berkerut. Kemarin sepertinya Hajime tidak begitu menyukai tentang fakta bahwa ada omega ikut dalam misi. Shun sendiri, meskipun berkata tentang menyukai Hajime, ia terlihat menjaga jarak.

Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

“Oh, aku juga tidak menduga kalian pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama.” Ujar Shun kemudian.

Itu pertandingan yang cukup menyenangkan, walau pada akhirnya ia kalah melawan Hajime. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat senang, Hajime juga terlihat santai setelah semua selesai.

“Yaah. Ada beberapa hal terjadi. Ini memang hari yang panjang.” Haru menyahut.

“Jadi Kai bertemu dengan orang tua Haru? Aku juga ingin menemui mereka dan adikmu yang manis itu~ sayang sekali.”

“Hahaha. Kupikir Haru memiliki kekesalan padaku karena telah mengganggu _family time_ -nya hari ini.” Kai tertawa ringan. “Walau sejujurnya aku menghargai waktu yang kita lalui tadi.” Ujarnya sambil menatap Haru.

Hina bertingkah manis selama mereka berjalan-jalan di tempat perbelanjaan, memberikan rekomendasi tentang oleh-oleh yang bagus pada Kai, dan Haru bersikap lembut pada Hina. Sikapnya berbeda saat mereka berada di pangkalan. Rasanya seperti _healing time_ bagi Kai.

“Aku tidak mengatakan ini hari yang buruk,” Haru berkata jujur.

Walau tadi ia kembali berada di cafe favoritnya, dihadapkan pada cake-cake manis lembut dan parfait berisi krim aneka warna berhias buah yang memenuhi meja berkat Kai dan Hina.

_(Semua cake terlihat enak, jadi aku memesan yang penampilannya terlihat menarik! Aku akan mentraktir kalian, jadi silakan dinikmati sepuasnya!)_

_Semua visual cake pasti menarik, kau pesan sebanyak apa..._

_(Waah, arigatou Fuduki-san! Nii-san, mereka semua adalah cake favoritku! Sangat populer lho, ayo dicoba!)_

_Aku sudah mencoba mereka semua bersama Shun dan Yoru..._

_Apakah ini berkah atau karma karena Haru pernah nyaris putus asa kelaparan di gurun radiasi bersama timnya._

_Rasanya sekarang Haru sanggup untuk menahan diri tidak makan cake selama setengah tahun!_

“Ini hari yang bagus!” Kai berucap lantang sambil meletakkan sebuah paperbag di meja. “Ini oleh-oleh yang ku janjikan, Shun.”

“Hm~ aku penasaran apa isinya!” Shun berniat membuka bungkusan yang didapatnya.

“Ah—ini orang-orang hebat itu! Ketemu!”

Moment itu di interupsi oleh kehadiran dua orang yang muncul tiba-tiba.

“Arataaa, kita tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini....”

Aoi segera menyadari semua mata menatap pada mereka berdua.

“Maafkan sikap kami...”

Shun berdiri dengan wajah ceria, “Uduki Arata dan Satsuki Aoi!”

“Ya, itu aku.” Arata mengibaskan rambut dengan percaya diri. Sementara Aoi tampak sungkan.

“Uh—ya. Halo, Aku Satsuki Aoi, Shun- _sama_.”

Shun menghampiri mereka berdua, “Mari menjadi lebih akrab dan hilangkan embel-embel – _sama_ dari namaku!”

“Oke, Shun- _san_.” Arata segera setuju.

“Err... tentu Shun- _san_...”

Hajime melirik Haru sekilas, lalu Kai, kemudian pada Shun. Tuan muda ini begitu mudah menjadi akrab dengan siapa saja.

Perkenalan lebih resmi terjadi di ruang rapat. Dimana mereka bertemu anggota tim lainnya. Shiki dan Shu, perwakilan dari Moon. Kouki dari bumi. Di dalam rapat dengan para pimpinan yang juga datang, dijelaskan tujuan utama dari misi. Hanya satu, memusnahkan calon ratu. Perwira pilihan telah diseleksi sesuai kriteria yang memenuhi, dan mereka sebagai anggota inti untuk memandu pasukan nantinya. Misi gabungan dari akademi militer terkemuka di tiga tempat tinggal yang dihuni manusia akan segera dilaksanakan.

Calon ratu berada di tempat tersembunyi, tentu sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Terlebih lagi, ia pasti dijaga oleh kawanan serangga penjaga yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Meskipun belum lahir, kekuatan spiritual miliknya sudah dapat digunakan untuk memerintah kaum alien serangga. Lalu apa jadinya jika ia lahir? Keberuntungan para manusia adalah; ratu masih belum lahir dan mereka memiliki seseorang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan sang ratu.

Shimotsuki Shun, akan menunjukkan arah menuju sang ratu di garis terdepan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pro dan kontra terdengar dari para netizen. Tentang omega turut berperang, tentang betapa malang nasibnya atau ia hanya akan jadi beban merepotkan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu hal mengagumkan hingga nama Shun masuk list teratas pencarian di sosial media. Lainnya adalah komentar random tentang betapa tampan dan keren para perwira yang akan pergi.

**[starlazy]** omg, omega pergi ke medan perang, itu sangat mengerikan!

**[bombayah]** bukankah Shimotsuki Shun itu anggota kerajaan di Moon? Dia sangat keren. Foto-fotonya di website kerajaan sangat eye catching!

**[b0yinlove]** bisakah dia ikut bertarung nantinya? Ini sangat mengkhawatirkan.

**[looveqq]** dia bahkan lulusan terbaik jurusan seni di akademi Moon. Wow. Dia pasti bukan omega biasa!

**[kireaa]** apakah ini kumpulan perwira militer atau idol?! Mereka tampan dan keren sekali!

**[rizel]** ribuan orang akan pergi ke luar angkasa?! [shock]

**[areeciaa]** Shun-sama, semoga perjalanan ini berjalan lancar bagi kalian!

**[likeme121]** bagaimana jika menikah denganku saja dari pada mengorbankan diri ke medan perang? Haha. Just kidding.

**[blackpepper22]** dia sangat mempesona, sayang sekali dia harus pergi membahayakan nyawa di sana.

**[geeenn]** aaaaahhh~ Hajime-sama~

**[kokobop]** nama Hajime-sama berada di list pertama orang yang ikut misi, omg

**[rifanda]** memburu ratu... misi ini terdengar super berbahaya!

**[initiumm111** ] Black king pasti bisa membawa kemenangan!

**[tsuuki]** Kai-sama! Ada namanya dalam list perwira yang berangkat dalam misi perburuan!

**[Mare-111]** Kai-sama sungguh keren! Perwakilan Moon sungguh hebat!

**[yoool]** Aku akan mendoakan perjalanan kalian, Kai-sama!

**[lizzzzzy]** aku melihat ada banyak pria tampan! Terutama pria yang memakai seragam putih biru. Tipeku sekali!

**[meowwme]** to **[lizzzzzy]** Izumi Shu?

**[lovemeright]** info yang ku dapat, beberapa perwira sudah memiliki partner. Termasuk Hazuki You dan Izumi Shu.

**[BadApple]** Arata-san, aku mendukungmu! Berjuanglah dalam misi ini!

**[snowhite04** ] perlukah kami menyiapkan paket strawberry yang banyak untuk Arata-sama berjuang ke outer space? Aku yakin di sana tidak ada pohon strawberry!

_(Arata berseru; aku akan sangat menghargai hal itu!)_

**[bluesssky]** Aoi-sama sangat tampan dengan seragam militernya ini~

**[coookiesss]** Aoi-sama, pulanglah dengan selamat dan jadilah suamiku!

**[mamoowu~]** Kouki-sama, berjuanglah!

**[madder-red]** papa, fighting~

“Aku merasa seperti artis yang sedang terlibat suatu skandal. Namaku turut masuk dalam list teratas pencarian di network.” Arata dengan kalem memainkan tablet di tangannya.

“Aku malah merasa seperti menjadi anggota timnas pertandingan bola, begitu melihat wajah kita terlihat serius terpampang di website militer.”

“Aku merasa wajahku terlihat tampan di sana.”

“Apakah ini tidak masalah? Menyebarluaskan berita tentang kita yang akan pergi memburu ratu?”

“Memangnya netizen bisa melakukan apa? Menyabotase pesawat militer?”

Shun yang duduk dengan santai turut bersuara dalam pembicaraan yang terdengar, “Yaah, jika ada alien serangga yang memahami bahasa kita, tentu akan menjadi hal berbahaya.”

“Sayangnya sejauh ini, mereka hanya memiliki insting untuk bertarung.”

“Para atasan mungkin ingin meraih simpati dan kepercayaan masyarakat dengan mengorbankan kita ke medan perang. Makanya misi ini tampak transparan?”

“Kata-kata itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dilontarkan.”

“Oppss.”

“Aaah, kenapa malah fotoku tiga tahun lalu yang dipakai di informasi website! Foto itu jelek, belum pakai filter!”

“Gak apa-apa, jadinya kamu terlihat awet muda.”

“Awet muda tapi jelek.”

“Wooiii.”

Meskipun mereka semua memakai seragam militer, tak terkecuali Shun, suasana di pangkalan terlihat cukup santai. Beberapa mengobrol, berlatih, ada yang sibuk dengan persiapannya masing-masing.

“Kenapa ada komentar yang bahkan menanyakan siapa pasanganku...” Shu berkeringat dingin.

“Menurutmu apa yang akan Eichi lakukan jika ia turut membaca komentar-komentar itu, Shu?” Shiki yang duduk dengan kaki menyilang terlihat santai.

“Kupikir Eichi tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.”

Shiki pikir juga begitu, ia sudah cukup tahu seperti apa kepribadian Eichi. Mungkin Eichi akan berkata; _Oh, ada banyak yang memuji penampilan Shu? Tentu saja, dia kan memang tampan!_

“Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepada dua putramu sebelum pergi?”

Diam sejenak, Shu tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Misi penyelamatan dunia...?”

“Heh, heroik sekali.”

“Kau sendiri, bagaimana Shiki? Aku yakin Tsubasa tidak menanggapi hal ini dengan baik. Bukankah kalian sudah memiliki rencana untuk ke jenjang lebih serius?”

“Kupikir kami akan baik-baik saja meskipun rencana itu harus diundur, lagipula kami kencan kemarin. Ia seharusnya tidak kesal lagi setelah aku menyerahkan kartu kreditku.”

“Kau menyerahkan kartu kreditmu pada Tsubasa...?”

“Hm.”

“Kau yakin itu keputusan yang bijak?”

Shiki mengelus pelipisnya, “Tidak...”

Mamoru menoleh pada Kouki. “Kou- _kun_ , pembicaraan dua orang disana sangat serius sekali.”

“Apakah kamu cemas tentang misi ini, Mamoru?”

“Selama itu bersama Kou- _kun_. Kemanapun tidak masalah bagiku.”

“Yeah, kita akan menjalankan misi ini bersama-sama.”

“Aku akan berjuang! Walaupun kemampuanku tidak sehebat orang-orang ini...”

Mamoru curi-curi pandang pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Omg, Hajime yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat melalui barisan belakang. Kai yang namanya sering terdengar di berita. Arata, orang berjuluk pangeran kalem (tapi ternyata tidak sekalem dugaannya), dan Aoi pangeran pemilik senyuman charming divisi militer (yang ternyata senyumnya benar-benar menyilaukan). Ia berada diantara orang-orang luar biasa.

Mamoru meringis, “Aku akan berjuang dengan sangat keras!”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian sukai, jadi aku membuat beberapa macam cemilan khas bumi. Silakan dinikmati.” Kemunculan Yoru disertai aroma makanan menginterupsi situasi yang cukup ramai. Penganan khas bumi itu adalah takoyaki, samosa, madelaine dan twigim.

“Yoru- _san_ , ini persembahan yang menyentuh hati dan perutku.”

“Bukankah ini yang orang bumi katakan dengan teknik mencuri hati lewat makanan?”

“...tidak. Aku tidak ingin mencuri hati siapapun.”

“Oiii You. Ada yang godain omega kamu nih!”

“Hush! Dasar jomblo! Sana cari pacar, yang ini sekujur tubuhnya sudah jadi milikku.”

“You!”

Shun tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian seperti ini, tapi ia pikir situasi seperti ini tidak buruk. Mereka terlihat santai karena telah terbiasa menantang maut sebagai anggota militer. Tidak sepertinya, orang-orang sering menyebutnya sebagai pangeran kesayangan yang dimanjakan di Moon.

“Shun? Kalau tidak cepat, kau akan kehabisan makanan ini.” Haru berseru padanya.

“Aaa~ Haru, ambilkan untukku~”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_Slash!_

Sebuah pedang terarah padanya, seakan ingin memotong lehernya tanpa ampun. Tapi gerakan pedang berhenti dengan jarak setipis benang. Shun tidak membuat pergerakan sedikitpun.

“Black King,” Suaranya begitu halus dan lembut. “Aku tidak menduga kau akan muncul di tempat ini.”

Hajime menjauhkan senjatanya. Walau Shun berkata begitu, ia terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ruang latihan masih sepi, Hajime tahu sekarang adalah jam untuk Shun dan Kai latih tanding. Karena itulah dia ada di sini.

“Aku ingin bertarung denganmu.”

“Heeh~ begitu?”

“Kau tahu apa alasannya?”

“Untuk mengukur kemampuanku? Mengetahui batasanku... atau melindungiku mungkin?”

“Ini cukup mudah untuk ditebak.”

“Bukankah sangat mengagumkan? Aku akan dijaga oleh para ksatria hebat. Hajime, Kai, Haru—akan ada banyak omega dan beta yang cemburu padaku.”

“Kau peduli pada hal semacam itu?”

Shun mengangkat bahu, “Aku bisa bertarung dengan cukup baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Black King.”

Kai berkata kalau teknik bertarung Shun cukup bagus, selain tentang kekuatan spiritualnya yang mengagumkan pada _kesadaran spasial_. Dia selalu bagus dalam segala hal tanpa banyak usaha, itu membuatnya lebih senang bersantai. Kemampuannya bagus, tapi ia tidak mengasahnya. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu awalnya, karena omega tidak diharuskan pandai dalam bertarung. Mereka lebih diharapkan baik dalam peran domestik.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia akan turut serta dalam misi. Jika tidak ingin menjadi beban, setidaknya ia harus memiliki kemampuan standar dalam mempertahankan hidup.

“Kau tidak harus mengalahkanku.” Hajime menatapnya serius, ia menyentuh topi miliknya, “Jika kau bisa merebut topi perwira milikku. Aku akan mengabulkan sebuah permintaan kecil darimu.”

“Benarkah?!”

Mata lime greennya berbinar, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Hajime tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan Kai tentang memberikan reward akan membuat Shun bersemangat.

_(Kai: ‘Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa membuat Shun mau berlatih tarung?!’)_

Shun mengambil katana miliknya, “Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa merebutnya, Black King? Haruskah aku mengabulkan satu permintaan kecilmu juga?”

“Terserah padamu.”

“Aku tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus seperti ini.” Shun mengacungkan katana putihnya dengan tatapan serius.

“Hey, ayo ke ruang latih tanding satu!” seorang perwira berseru terburu-buru.

“Apa? Ada apa?”

“Black King sedang berlatih tanding dengan Shun- _san_!”

“Ehhh? Serius?”

“Ayo kita lihat!”

Beberapa gerombolan perwira berdesak-desakan menonton dari kaca luar ruangan.

“Hm? Sedang apa kalian sepagi ini?”

Haru menangkap pemandangan tidak biasa di koridor di depan ruangan tempat mereka biasanya berlatih. Kenapa tiba-tiba tempat itu terlihat begitu ramai. Mungkinkah sebuah pertarungan menarik?

“Haru- _san_! Hajime- _sama_ sedang bertarung dengan Shun- _san_.”

“Oh ya?” Haru setengah tidak percaya, jalan untuknya segera terbuka. Dari situasi yang terlihat, pertarungan itu tampaknya sudah berlalu cukup lama. Walaupun Haru menyebutnya latih tanding, gerakan Shun lebih seperti penampilan atraksi seni yang indah. Gerakannya berpedang memukau. Terlihat lembut, tapi juga tegas pada detik selanjutnya. Ini yang disebut elegan.

_Sayangnya teknik bertarung indah seperti itu tidak diperlukan di medan perang._

Shun melompat mundur beberapa langkah setelah serangannya gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun ia masih memasang pose siaga.

“Kau boleh memilih untuk menyerah.” Hajime berujar. Topinya masih terpasang rapi menyembunyikan sebagian surai hitamnya.

Mereka telah melewati latihan lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Jauh lebih lama dari perkiraan Hajime. Ia sempat berpikir kalau omega itu akan memilih menyerah setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Namun melihat lebih jelas sosok di hadapannya, ia tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Membuatnya sesaat berpikir kalau lawannya ini bukan omega.

Terperanjat, di detik selanjutnya Hajime merasakan serangan spiritual menghantam pemikirannya. Dengungan dan suara berisik yang mengacau muncul mengganggunya. Omega di depannya mencoba menyerang pikirannya.

“Kenapa mereka diam saja?”

“Eh, apa yang terjadi?”

“Mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan spiritual.” Haru mengelus dagunya.

Pedang mereka sekali lagi saling beradu, kekuatan spiritual omega ini memang mengagumkan, namun alpha seperti Hajime sudah melewati berbagai macam training dan pertempuran nyata tidak akan kalah dengan mudah, bahkan jika Shun memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang lebih tinggi. Meskipun memiliki kemampuan spiritual yang hebat, Shun tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman. Menggunakan kekuatan spiritual saat bertarung akan membuatnya tidak stabil karena konsentrasi terbagi.

_Trang!_

Mereka berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat, seperti ingin saling membunuh. Katana putih Shun akhirnya terpelanting jauh dari tangan pemiliknya. Mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi keras. Sebaliknya, pedang latih tanding di tangan Hajime berada di samping leher Shun, persis seperti saat sebelum mereka memulai pertarungan.

Hajime menarik pedangnya menjauh, sementara Shun dengan santai mendaratkan topi baret hitam itu ke atas surai putihnya.

Mereka terlihat bertukar beberapa patah kata, dan kemudian Hajime menjatuhkan satu lututnya ke lantai, layaknya seorang ksatria yang memberikan penghormatan.

Shun menatap alpha yang berlutut di hadapannya, ia meletakkan kembali baret itu ke atas surai kehitaman Hajime. Mereka masih berbicara satu sama lain.

“Hei, apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?”

“Bukankah Hajime- _sama_ yang menang? Kenapa malah dia yang berlutut di hadapan Pangeran bulan itu?”

“Apakah itu sebuah pose lamaran?!”

Tempat latih tanding yang kedap suara membuat para penonton penasaran setengah mati pada percakapan dua orang yang terkenal di bumi dan bulan.

Shun menoleh pada kaca tempat para perwira menonton mereka dan melambaikan tangannya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar omega yang mempesona, ia membuat para kadet terkesima.

Hajime kembali berdiri, melemparkan pandangan ke arah yang dituju Shun. Wajahnya tanpa senyum, matanya terlihat tajam. Membuat para penghuni koridor tersentak dari indahnya senyuman sang omega. Rasanya seperti mereka telah melakukan hal yang salah.

“Uhh....  sepertinya kita harus segera latihan...”

“Aku harus memeriksa beberapa peralatan senjata....”

“Aku—aku perlu ke toilet!”

Perlahan tapi pasti para perwira yang tadinya menonton segera melipir dari tempat mereka bertanding. Menyisakan Haru yang balas melambaikan tangan pada Shun.

Shun berjalan mengambil katana miliknya dan menyarungkannya. “Mengenai permintaan kecilku, aku akan memintanya nanti. Selamat pagi dan sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Hajime.” Omega itu berlalu, bertukar sapa sesaat dengan Haru.

“Itu pertarungan yang mengesankan, Hajime.” Haru mendapati Hajime masih diam memegang senjatanya. “Aku tidak menduga kau akan meminta seorang omega bertarung melawanmu. Itu sangat tidak adil. Bagaimana jika kau membuat Shun terluka. Aku yakin ia akan mengadu pada Kai, lalu Kai mengatakan pada keluarga kerajaan, lalu gaji divisi kita bisa saja akan dipotong—”

“Aku yang kalah, Haru.”

“Kita harus menghargai omega—”

Haru terdiam beberapa saat. Memproses ucapan Hajime yang terdengar ganjil.

“—apa? Bagaimana bisa kau yang kalah?”

“Yeah, aku juga tidak menduga aku bisa kalah dengan cara seperti ini.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pedangnya terlempar jauh dari genggamannya. Sementara pedang lawan nyaris menggores helaian surainya. Namun Shun tersenyum puas.

“Hehe, aku yang menang, Black King.”

Seketika Hajime tersadar, pedang itu sengaja di lepas oleh Shun untuk bisa meraih topi miliknya. Topi baretnya telah berada di genggaman Shun. Meskipun sekarang nyawa omega itu berada di tangannya.

Hajime menarik pedangnya menjauh, sambil menghela napas karena kelengahan sesaatnya. Ia fokus bertarung, sedangkan Shun sedari awal hanya bertarung dengan tujuan untuk merebut topinya.

Shun mendaratkan topi perwira hitam itu ke atas kepalanya.

“Apakah ini terlihat cocok untukku? Oh, kupikir warnanya tidak matching dengan seragam militer putih milikku ini.”

Hajime menjatuhkan satu lututnya ke lantai, satu tangannya di depan dada layaknya seorang ksatria memberikan penghormatan.

“Kau berhasil merebut topiku, Shun.”

Shun menatap alpha yang berlutut di hadapannya. Begitu keren, seperti ksatria—tidak, ia seperti pangeran! Oh, itu juga bukan! Ia adalah Black King. Orang yang paling menarik perhatian Shun.

Shun segera berhenti bermain-main dengan topi itu. Ia mengembalikan baret itu ke atas surai hitam Hajime, ia menoleh pada kaca tempat para kadet menonton mereka dan melambaikan tangannya perlahan sambil tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar omega yang mempesona.

Shun berujar pelan namun pasti pada Hajime, “Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu, Black King. Maafkan aku, kemampuanku hanya sebatas ini.”

Hajime terdiam. Perkataan maaf ini, ia rasa mungkin ditujukan pada hal lain.

Wajah Shun terlihat melankolis, hingga Hajime hendak mempertanyakannya. Ia menginginkan jawaban atas segala hal yang masih memberikan kesan abu-abu.

_Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?_

Tetapi Shun lebih dahulu memilih pergi menjauh.

“Selamat pagi dan sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Hajime.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n** : aku membuat ff ini dengan sangat serius, wwww. Aku mencari beberapa referensi tentang au, teori, dan bahasa ilmiah/asing (biar sesuai genre sci-fi), tetapi jika ada keanehan atau kesalahan, aku akan senang jika diberikan koreksi atau saran ^q^

31/07/2019

**-Kirea-**


	4. IV

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ethereal Space © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian tadi pagi menyebar begitu saja, ada video berisi setengah pertandingan dengan kesan mode mute dari dua tokoh utama yang direkam secara amatir oleh seorang kadet. Hanya keributan dari suara kadet-kadet muda di dalam video. Karena tentunya suara di ruang latihan tak akan terdengar keluar.

Banyak pembicaraan tentang latih tanding; Hajime yang menang, Hajime berlutut di hadapan omega. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Namun mereka hanya bisa berspekulasi karena tidak melihat semuanya sejak awal.

Sementara itu, Shun tidak terlihat sepanjang hari. Semua orang berpikir ia pasti istirahat di kamarnya setelah latihan. Hajime jelas sibuk mengerjakan laporan. Haru sendiri juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko bertanya tentang pembahasan ini pada Hajime, walau terdengar menarik.

“Kupikir semua ini karenamu, Kai.” Haru mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

“Eh? Aku?” kegiatan Kai menuang kecap pada makan siangnya tertunda, “Tentang apa maksudmu?”

“Latih tanding antara Hajime dan Shun tadi pagi.”

“Ohh ...” Kai mengangguk, “Hajime bicara langsung padaku tentang mengetes kemampuan Shun, jadi kenapa aku harus menolaknya? Lagi pula, kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau Shun mengagumi Hajime, bukan? Ia pasti senang sekali bisa _berhadapan_ dengan Hajime.”

“Ya, aku sudah mendengar itu langsung dari Shun ..." Haru menghela napas.

_'Tapi tentunya yang dimaksud Shun bukan bertarung kan? Setidaknya jika dengan orang yang disukai, hal yang diidamkan lebih seperti makan malam berdua, nge-date, jalan-jalan ... begitu? bukannya saling mengarahkan pedang satu sama lain ...'_

_'Oh, tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah Shun.'_

Haru merasa harus menarik kembali pemikiran khawatirnya barusan.

"Tapi dari sikapnya sendiri, sepertinya ia menjaga jarak dengan Hajime?”

“Benarkah begitu?” Kai mengelus dagunya, memberikan kesan bahwa ia bukan orang yang peka pada hal semacam ini.

“Setahuku Shun sudah mengagumi Hajime semenjak ia masih di akademi. Shun menyukai hal-hal dari bumi, termasuk Hajime yang merupakan salah satu alpha paling hebat di Earth. Dia juga terlihat menyukaimu, 'kan.”

“Ya, dia selalu mengajakku mengobrol tentang bumi sih, tentang Hajime juga. Selain itu juga tentang film-film dari bumi. Kemarin kami menonton film Titanic.”

“Titanic?"

"Itu film _romance_ tentang kapal tenggelam di lautan es."

"Oh ..."

Haru menduga kalau sang pemuda tidak tahu sama sekali tentang film ini. Sepertinya ia perlu mengajaknya untuk menonton!

Tapi mungkin ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menonton dan akan tertidur setelah film berjalan 30 menit. Ini akan buang-buang waktu saja.

_Okay, Haru mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak._

"Sejauh ini kau salah satu orang yang paling cocok mengobrol dengannya, selain Yoru. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu bosan dengan situasi pasukan militer ini. Hidupnya selama ini selalu dimanjakan.”

“Kai perhatian sekali.”

“Hehh, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ini sudah seperti _knight_ -nya Shun, atau bisa dibilang _big brother_ -nya. Jadi melindunginya adalah tugasku. Mungkin sampai nanti ketika ia menikah dengan _mate_ -nya?”

"Oh?"

Haru ingin bertanya, _'Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi mate Shun?'_

Namun Kai terlalu asyik membicarakan bagaimana ia menghadapi kelakuan merepotkan Shun di masa lalu.

“Kau tahu, Shun pernah mencoba kabur dari rumah, tetapi dia malah terjebak di lift, lalu jatuh dari lantai 20—”

Bukan hal yang buruk untuk mendengarkan suara Kai.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Ethereal Space]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Bulan ke-1. (Berdasar Kalender Masehi)**

Karena terakhir kali mengenai informasi yang di dapat adalah kehadiran calon ratu terdeteksi berada di Mars. Maka disanalah tempat tujuan pasukan pemburu ratu sebagai destinasi awal pencarian. Semakin cepat mereka menemukan ratu, semakin bagus. Karena menurut dugaan, dalam waktu kurang lebih setengah tahun ini sang ratu akan lahir. Jika sang pemimpin berhasil lahir dan berkembang biak, Zerg akan tumbuh dengan pesat dibawah kendali sang ratu. Maka keberadaan manusia jelas terancam.

Saat ini, tiga kapal induk luar angkasa sudah memulai perjalanan menuju orbit Mars.

“Aku tidak melihat Shun- _san_ sejak latih tandingnya kemarin. Padahal kami berencana ingin menonton _Heartbreak Red_ bersama.” Arata menunjukkan dvd berkover pahlawan berkostum merah.

Hari inipun, Yoru dengan semangat membawakan cemilan bagi para teman penghuni ruang santai lantai atas kapal induk utama yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangan dalam misi kurang dari setengah tahun ini. Beberapa wajah sudah familiar di benaknya, terutama dengan Arata dan Aoi. Hobinya juga tersalurkan.

“Eh, kau tidak tahu? Shun sedang _heat_. Jadi setidaknya selama seminggu ini kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya.” Yoru menjelaskan.

“Hehhh ... jadi omega ternyata memang merepotkan ya? Bagaimana bisa kau melewati masa-masa seperti itu, Yoru?!”

Wajah Yoru langsung memerah tentang ucapan frontal itu.

“Itu privasi omega, jangan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh begitu.” Aoi menyenggol bahu Arata.

“Aku kan hanya penasaran. Mungkin sama seperti _rut_ alpha ya, hanya saja lebih merepotkan! Aku ... tidak ingin membayangkannya.” Arata bergidik.

“J-jangan membayangkan hal seperti itu!” Yoru berseru.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Yoru ... ini menyakitkan."

Yoru menoleh pada sosok yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut. Shun mengucapkan banyak keluhan. Ia memahami dengan baik bagaimana perasaan terjebak dalam _heat_. Rasanya yang begitu bercampur baur diantara sakit dan panas.

"Kau sudah meminum _suppresant_. Rasa _itu_ akan segera berkurang. Apalagi ini khusus dibuatkan oleh Tsukishiro- _san_."

"Biasanya tidak sesulit ini bagiku..."

 _Heat_ -nya bahkan datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Yoru duduk di samping kasurnya. Ingin melihat keadaan Shun, tapi sepertinya Shun menolak untuk menunjukkan wajah yang terkesan memalukan baginya. Bahkan ia masih bertingkah seperti tuan muda disaat seperti ini.

Suhu ruangan ini begitu dingin bagi Yoru, hingga tampaknya ia bisa melihat hembusan napasnya. "Mungkin itu ada hubungannya denganmu yang berlatih dengan Hajime- _san_?"

"..."

"Kau menyukainya, berada di dekat Hajime- _san_ dalam waktu yang lama, dan kudengar kau juga menggunakan serangan spiritual padanya. Ia balas menyerangmu dengan kekuatan spiritual, bukan? Kamu pasti mendapat pengaruh dari _feromon_ -nya juga."

"Dia memang kuat sekali. Aku sangat mengagumi bakatnya itu. Tapi, berada didekat orang yang disukai tidak selalu menjadi hal membahagiakan ya, Yoru?"

Yoru termenung sejenak. Shun selalu mengatakan ia mengagumi Hajime dengan nada begitu ringan, hingga Yoru tahu Shun menyukai Hajime. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengagumi Black King, banyak omega dan beta memujanya. Namun sepertinya Shun jauh lebih serius tentang perasaannya, lebih dari perkiraan Yoru.

"Tentu saja tidak, Shun- _san_. Tidak hanya ada perasaan bahagia. Akan ada rasa sakit, sedih, cemburu, kasih dan sayang. Tapi pada akhirnya kamu akan tetap merasa bahagia karena pernah berada di sisinya."

Hanya ada suhu dingin yang seakan membekukan disertai suasana hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimut. Mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya.

Sepertinya efek _suppresant_ dari Tsukishiro membuat ia tidur untuk waktu yang lama.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka seperti diam diantara kilauan selaksa bintang di angkasa. Tanpa arah, jauh dan kecil. Berada di kegelapan semesta, seperti masa depan tak terlihat yang dituju. Mereka mengembara di jagat raya.

“Halo, lama tidak bertemu.” Shun melontarkan sapaan terlebih dahulu.

“Oh, hai Shun. Kau terlihat segar hari ini.” Haru memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan. Akhirnya mereka bertemu di ruang santai hari ini. Shun terlihat bersikap seperti ia biasanya. Duduk elegan sambil menikmati minum teh.

 _Flashback_ pada beberapa waktu yang lalu, Haru lah yang pertama kali menghampiri Shun terhuyung di koridor divisi mereka. Sementara Hajime mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat kejadian sambil menutup wajahnya. Haru dapat segera mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Untungnya, dengan cepat Haru menghubungi Yoru, sehingga Yoru segera membawa _inhibitor_ untuk pengamanan.

“Maafkan aku atas kejadian tidak terduga beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu terjadi cukup mendadak, sehingga aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Maaf telah merepotkan.”

“Wow—aku tidak terbiasa mendengarkan ucapan formalmu seperti ini, Shun.”

“Aku mengucapkannya dengan tulus lho, Haru.”

Haru tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil tempat di kursi kosong, “Aku tahu kok. Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskannya.”

“Teh?” Shun memberikan penawaran.

“Terima kasih,” Haru menerimanya, entah kenapa rasanya cukup sepi tanpa Shun setelah terbiasa dengan kemunculannya. Jadi dapat bertemu pandang pada hari ini membuat mood Haru lebih baik.

“Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di Mars.”

“Oh ya? Yang terlihat di luar hanya bintang-bintang kecil bersama kegelapan. Rasanya terlalu sepi.”

“Apakah menurutmu ratu masih ada di Mars?”

“Aku tidak yakin dia masih ada disana. Tapi kita memang harus memulai dari bagian timur Tharsis.”

“Pasukan kita harus berpencar dalam pencarian ini, namun kau akan tetap jadi pemandu utama, Shun.” Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Haru dan Shun menoleh pada Hajime.

“Tentu aku akan mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu.” Shun menuangkan teh pada cangkir yang kosong, “Teh? Black king?”

Tanpa kata, Hajime duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Haru. Sementara Shun menyodorkan cangkir teh untuknya. Haru meminum teh nya dalam diam. Memikirkan obrolan apa yang bisa mereka bahas bersama.

“Shun- _san_ , ketemu.” Arata melongok dari pintu yang terbuka.

“Halo Arata.”

“Wah, ternyata juga ada Hajime- _san_ dan Haru- _san_.”

“Hai Arata, ada apa kamu datang kemari?”

“Itu adalah tentang menonton film bersama Shun- _san_.” Cover film yang familiar terlihat oleh Haru.

“ _Heartbreak Red Movie_?”

“Hm~ tapi kalau kalian sibuk membahas strategi. Kita bisa mengatur ulang jadwal nonton ini.”

“Aku tidak sedang sibuk! Bagaimana kalau menonton di kamarku?” Shun beranjak dari kursinya.

“Oke...” Arata nyaris mengiyakan.

“Di sini saja.” Hajime bersuara.

“Ya?” pergerakan dua orang segera terhenti.

“Aaah, maksud Hajime nonton filmnya disini saja. Kami juga ingin menonton film ini!” Haru segera menambahkan.

“Oh? Aku tidak menduga kalian juga menyukai film ini!” Arata berseru, “Baiklah kalau begitu! Bersiaplah untuk menonton selama tiga jam film terbaik ini!”

_Tiga jam?!_

Haru diam-diam melirik Hajime. Sejak kapan Hajime tertarik pada film seperti ini?

Kesimpulan akhir Haru; ternyata ini film yang menarik.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Saat-saat damai seperti nonton film bumi bersama, latihan santai sepuluh menit dan menikmati minum teh di waktu senggang dibatasi. Mereka telah mendarat di Mars, sementara dua kapal lainnya berada di titik koordinat berbeda untuk menunggu komando selanjutnya. Jauh dari pangkalan penelitian Mars dan tempat tinggal koloni membuat mereka harus tetap siaga. Pakaian keselamatan yang mereka pakai memakai teknologi terbaru buatan Mars. Membuat pergerakan menjadi lebih leluasa, hanya saja—

“Modelnya terlalu biasa.” Keluh You. “Tidak _fashionable_.”

“Mana yang lebih penting, _fashionable_ atau langsung mati karena tidak bisa menghirup oksigen.” Arata berkomentar.

“Bagaimana dengan terlihat _fashionable_ dan mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan?” You berkacak pinggang, “Semua model pakaian pelindung ini sama, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenali siapa dia.”

You menunjuk seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

“Aaa, Mamoru! Aku Mamoru!” sosok yang ditunjuk melambaikan tangan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Bagaimana situasi di tempat ini?” Kai menoleh pada Shun.

Mereka menjelajah beberapa tempat dan melewati tanah bebatuan berwarna merah. Shun mengiringi langkah tim-nya menuju Valles Marineris, karena disanalah terakhir kali keberadaan Ratu dirasakannya.

Namun kali ini, meskipun ia mencoba kekuatan spiritual dengan frekuensi yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Shun menggeleng, “Tidak ada sejauh beberapa ratus kilometer.”

Berarti bahwa kemungkinan besarnya, Ratu telah dibawa pergi dari Mars.

Satu bulan pertama dalam misi, mereka kehilangan jejak ratu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Bulan ke-2.**

Berhadapan dengan ras serangga benar-benar menguji adrenalin. Berpikir bahwa dulunya makhluk-makhluk antropoda sekecil ibu jari tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh Yoru. Sekarang wujud mereka terlalu fantastis. Bertransformasi bahkan lebih besar dibanding mobil terbang model terbaru. Belum lagi suara dengungan menakutkan dan semburan racun yang beberapa diantaranya membuat melepuh. Meskipun menghadapi monster itu secara langsung bersama Shun yang sama-sama omega sepertinya, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi Shun. Walau memiliki status omega, Shun menunjukkan kemampuan hebat saat menebas para monster yang mereka temui dalam setiap penjelajahan. Walau ya—kadang Shun lebih memilih untuk membiarkan anggota setim-nya mengurus pembantaian itu.

Pada dasarnya, kenapa omega seperti Yoru dapat turut serta dalam misi ini selain kepandaiannya adalah juga karena ia memungkinkan untuk menjadi ‘ _teman_ ’ untuk Shun. Awalnya ia berpikir akan melelahkan mengurus tuan muda omega yang terbiasa hidup di istana. Akan risih sebab sering mendengar ucapan tentang ingin pulang karena pekerjaan yang berat ini. Namun tidak, Shun bukan orang seperti itu. Meskipun memang ia bertingkah seperti tuan muda, ia juga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Melihat seorang omega menguras tenaga, menggunakan kekuatan spiritual berkali-kali dalam waktu yang berdekatan membuat Yoru menghela napas. Apakah ini tidak memaksakan diri?

Bahkan para alpha yang berlatih tidak menggunakan kekuatan spiritual mereka terlalu sering. Mereka lebih fokus pada kekuatan fisik. Karena mengendalikan kekuatan spiritual tidaklah mudah.

“Berarti kita akan meninggalkan Mars dalam waktu dekat ini?” Yoru menuangkan teh untuk Shun. Kebiasaan Shun yang tidak pernah berubah untuk selalu memiliki waktu santai menikmati minum teh telah dimaklumi semua anggota tim divisi satu.

“Ya. Ratu jelas sudah tidak ada di sini.” Shun mengangguk. Misi mereka tidak mudah, dan waktu mereka makin berkurang.

Setiap tim masing-masing telah menyebar wahana antariksa untuk memastikan sekaligus mengawasi setiap wilayah planet yang ditugaskan untuk mereka. Beberapa wantariksa penjelajah, pengorbit dan pendarat telah beroperasi untuk memperlancar jalannya misi. Tim yang mendapatkan wilayah misi terjauh adalah tim dari kapal induk ketiga. Tempat Shiki dan Shu berada.

“Kita perlu mengevaluasi ulang tempat yang mungkin akan ditinggali Ratu.”

“Kupikir jaraknya tidak akan begitu jauh dari Mars?” ucap Aoi, “Mereka pastinya hanya menyembunyikan Ratu untuk sementara, kemudian membawanya lagi ke tempat yang lebih jauh dan aman.”

“Ya, dalam waktu sesingkat ini, tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan _black hole_.” Kouki menambahkan.

“Peralatan kita saat ini tidak bisa mendeteksi frekuensi milik sang ratu. Memiliki Shun yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan ratu memang sangat menguntungkan. Tapi aku harap Shun- _san_ tidak terlalu memaksakan diri.” Yoru berucap serius dihadapan para rekannya.

“Eh~ aku baik-baik saja, Yoru.”

“Tapi aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja Shun- _san_. Aku tahu Shun- _san_ memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi, tapi sekuat apapun fisikmu, kita adalah omega.”

Mereka telah berkeliling di daratan Mars. Mencoba menemukan keberadaan ratu, dengan Shun sebagai kartu andalan. Bahkan para alpha lelah dengan misi ini. Bagaimana mungkin Shun baik-baik saja saat ia yang paling banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan spiritual dalam pencarian.

Pembicaraan ini sampai ke telinga Hajime. Mendengar obrolan tidak formal tentang hal yang berkesan mengekploitasi seorang omega sungguh tidak bagus untuk didengar. Mereka terlalu fokus untuk menyelesaikan misi, melupakan fakta bahwa ada omega dan beta yang lelah. Terbiasa dengan anggota didominasi alpha, mereka selalu berusaha melampaui batas kekuatan mereka. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk beta dan omega.

“Kita akan ke pangkalan Mars. Kita memerlukan tambahan sumber energi dan logistik.” Lalu ia menambahkan, “Juga waktu istirahat untuk para perwira.”

Kedua kapal induk lainnya mendapatkan intruksi yang sama merasa gembira. Pangkalan Mars, sama seperti bulan, sebuah kota dibuat di daratan merah ini, namun dengan ukuran yang kecil. Mereka memiliki teknologi mengagumkan sama seperti Moon. Bagian mengesankan lainnya adalah selain sebagai tempat penelitian, kota itu di setting dengan Arsitektur Art Deco yang mengesankan.

Mereka bisa rehat sejenak dari misi berburu ratu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Meskipun awalnya bertujuan agar mendapatkan waktu istirahat, tim divisi satu segera menuju ke tempat penelitian yang dulunya diserang oleh para ras serangga. Perbaikan jelas diutamakan, karena tidak ada kerusakan atau cacat terlihat saat mereka tiba di sana. Seakan serangan yang memakan korban beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah berita omong kosong.

Sementara Hajime dan Kai melapor di pangkalan, Shun dan Yoru pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan. Dengan setengah paksaan dari Yoru.

“Aku tidak merasa sakit, Yoru~”

“Ini hanya pemeriksaan, Shun- _san_.” Yoru menggandeng lengan Shun.

Sosok yang biasanya lemah lembut ini bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang cerewet ketika berhubungan dengan kesehatan dan makanan. Shun sedikit tidak menduganya.

“Hm, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Shun?”

Begitu memasuki ruangan, terlihat seorang berjas putih yang duduk sambil menulis sesuatu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Yoru menyadari betapa rupawan para pekerja di pangkalan ini.

“Kupikir belum dua bulan, Wakatsuki- _san_.”

Wakatsuki meletakkan pulpennya, ia berdiri dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka mengikutinya. Ada banyak alat pemeriksaan, namun Shun diperintahkan menggunakan sebuah helm yang terhubung dengan berbagai macam kabel.

“Aku sebenarnya berharap kau akan memilih tinggal di sini, sehingga itu memungkinkan kita melakukan penelitian membuat alat untuk menemukan frekuensi Ratu berdasarkan gelombang kekuatan spiritualmu.”

“Waktu kita tidak banyak, sayangnya. Juga ... tempat ini tidak cocok untukku.” Shun duduk di ranjang pasien sambil memegang helm di kepalanya, “Lagipula, kau sendiri memiliki penelitian yang harus diselesaikan, Wakatsuki- _san_.” Shun melirik Yoru, “Alpha-nya tidak menyukai desain pakaian pelindung buatanmu.”

“Eh? Benarkah? Itu adalah model yang paling efisien!”

“Ah? Anda yang membuatnya? Maafkan You tentang hal itu!” Yoru segera menunduk.

Wakatsuki mengibaskan tangan, “Itu masukan yang bagus. Aku akan meminta Matsuri untuk menyumbangkan ide perbaikan nantinya.”

Ia kemudian mengaktifkan sebuah komputer besar, lalu berkata, “Sekarang mari kita coba lihat kondisi tuan muda kita.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kebun botani pangkalan dirawat dengan baik, rasanya seperti berada di bumi. Luas, penuh pemandangan hijau dan kicauan burung. Tempat yang nyaman untuk sekadar menenangkan diri. Mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor, Shun berkata ia ingin berjalan-jalan di kebun botani dan Hajime ternyata mengikutinya. Seperti memiliki hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Namun pada akhirnya, Shun yang membuka pembicaraan.

“Kita berada dalam misi dan tim yang sama, tapi sepertinya baru kali ini kita memiliki waktu bicara seperti ini, Black King.”

“Ya, ada banyak hal yang harus diurus.”

“Jadi pimpinan tim pasti merepotkan sekali. Apalagi jumlah pasukan militer dalam misi ini memang cukup fantastis. Membaca laporan dari setiap tim pasti membutuhkan banyak waktu.”

Hajime mengiyakan, mengatakan bahwa Shiki dan Shu juga mengalami hal yang sama. Obrolan basa-basi ini berlalu beberapa lama.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan medismu?”

“Baik-baik saja. Kenapa sepertinya semua orang begitu mencemaskanku?” Shun tertawa kecil, “Apa kalian lebih menyukai aku yang senang bersantai dan bermalas-malasan?”

“Tidak begitu,” Hajime menyanggah, lalu berdeham, “Hanya sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan kau yang tidak banyak mengeluh seperti biasanya.”

“Walaupun seorang omega, sebenarnya aku cukup tertarik dengan dunia militer, ini pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan. Kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka. Aku pasti akan masuk dalam list; _salah satu omega yang pernah turut serta dalam misi militer._ "

Pandangan Shun yang cemerlang tertuju pada Hajime _._

_‘Aku jadi tahu, oh, seperti ini dunia yang dipijak Hajime.’_

Hajime mendengus pelan, namun tanpa kesan meremehkan. "Semuanya tidak akan mudah, tapi kau harus terbiasa."

Shun mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan elegan, "Tentu~"

_Walaupun faktanya, Shun masih cukup dimanjakan._

Lantaran ia adalah anggota royal kerajaan, seorang omega, terlebih lagi pemandu jalan. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Karena itulah, Shun juga melakukan hal terbaik untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Tapi rupanya, bertingkah sedikit berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa malah membuat orang-orang mencemaskannya.

Bukankah Shun yang bersemangat dan bekerja keras seperti ini patut di apresiasi?!

Berjalan-jalan dalam hening, Hajime menghentikan langkah kakinya, “Tentang permintaan kecilmu, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?”

Shun menoleh, senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar, “Ternyata _Black King_ mengingatnya!”

“Kupikir kau akan segera memintanya.”

Namun bahkan setelah lewat masa heat dan beberapa lama misi berjalan, Shun tidak mengucapkan apapun tentang pertaruhan kecil ini sama sekali.

Shun menyentuh pipinya, “Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ukuran permintaan kecil menurut Hajime, jadi... tidak masalah kau memberi apapun padaku, bahkan jika itu adalah selembar tisu!”

“Aku tidak akan memberikan hal aneh seperti itu,” alis Hajime berkerut. Bagaimana bisa latih tanding tempo lalu hanya seharga selembar tisu.

“Apapun itu, jika dari Hajime, aku akan menyukainya!”

“Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa rasa suka yang kau miliki padaku, Shun.” Hajime berujar serius, sementara ekspresi Shun menjadi lebih tenang.

“Jika memang kamu menyukaiku, kenapa dua bulan lalu kau menolak perjodohan kita?”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**\- Ekstra -**

Mamoru menyentuh daun Pachira sambil berjongkok. Nyaris memiliki kesan meringkuk dan bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Ia sedang berada di kebun botani Mars sekarang.

Ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara, tidak jauh darinya. Hajime dan Shun.

_‘Ahh ... sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang harus aku dengar. Aku harus bagaimana?!’_

Ia berada di sana selama 3 jam.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n** :

(membuka draft lama, membaca plot cerita; mereka berada di xxx pada waktu xxx)

me: Apa xxx ini? Dimana mereka? Cerita tentang apa ini kemarin?!

me: oh iya benar, mereka nyaris dijodohin.

08/12/2019

**-Kirea-**


End file.
